The Time
by Hawbray
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tomaras un vuelo, que al aterrizar cambiara toda tu vida? Quinn, Rachel y Kurt, están por descubrirlo. Basado en la serie original de HBO Manifest, aunque se parece poco en el contexto de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

5 de mayo del 2012

Aeropuerto de Chicago

**-¿Quinn?** – Rachel se acercó a su novia vacilante – **¿Podemos hablar?** – habían ganado las nacionales en Chicago, pero, cundo estaban celebrando, Finn se le había acercado para proponerle nuevamente que se casara con él. Aún recordaba con remordimiento, como sus impulsos a casarse con el chico casi acaban con la vida Quinn.

**-¿De que quieres hablar?** – la rubia estaba recostada en las sillas de espera del aeropuerto. Desde que Finn se le había propuesto, Quinn había estado distante y fría

**-¿De lo que pasó anoche?** – aunque ella había rechazado la propuesta del chico, había vacilado y esa vacilación tenía dolida a Quinn y con justa razón, ya que ella siempre había creído que Rachel salía con ella por culpabilidad.

**-Rach…**

**-¡Rachel!** – Exclamó Finn acercándose a las chicas y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel – **¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas con nosotros?** – señaló tras de si a Puck y Sam que charlaban alegremente.

**-Ve con ellos Rachel** – exhaló Quinn bajando la mirada – **cuando regresemos a Lima, ya hablaremos con calma **– tomó su mano con cariño – **en este momento es hora de celebrar.**

**-Ya la oíste vamos Rachel** – haló a la chica casi arrancando la mano de Rachel de la de Quinn

_/Atención, atención/_ – una voz sonaba por los parlantes del aeropuerto – _/por problemas de logística, nos veremos obligados a pedirle a algunos pasajeros con destino a Lima, que aborden el siguiente vuelo, claro está, con una pequeña remuneración. Quienes acepten, por favor acercarse al mostrador. Gracias/_

Después de meditarlo por medio segundo, Quinn se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el mostrador para cambiar su pasaje por el del siguiente vuelo. Los demás chicos se percataron del hecho, pero solamente Kurt se le acercó.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo?** – preguntó mientras la recepcionista cambiaba los datos de Quinn en el sistema.

-**Voy a tomar el siguiente vuelo** – miró a Kurt – **necesitó un poco de espacio en este momento** – desvió levemente su mirada hacia Rachel y Finn que se encontraban conversando, eso sí, Rachel no perdía de vista a la rubia.

**-¿Es por ellos?** – el chico se había percatado de hacia dónde miraba.

**-Será bueno para las 2** – suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello – **además la remuneración que me darán es de 400 dólare**s – susurró alzando las cejas – **con eso puedo organizar una velada para Rachel.**

**-En ese caso, voy contigo** – sonrió sacando su billete de viaje – **el dinero también me sirve para el regalo de cumpleaños de Blaine, además de que hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo de calidad Hummel – Fabray **– bromeó golpeándola suavemente en el hombro, sacándole una risita a Quinn.

**-Listo** – dijo la recepcionista llamando la atención de los dos – **tu viaje quedó programado para hoy a las 5 de la tarde, con destino a Lima – Ohio** – le entregó el nuevo pasaje – **¿También desea cambiar de vuelo?** – le preguntó a Kurt, quien solo asintió entregando el documento.

Bromearon un poco mientras esperaban en el mostrador, una vez finalizado el tramite regresaron el grupo, para comunicarles la decisión que habían tomado.

-**Chicos, no se si eso es buena idea** – Will Shuester no se sentía cómodo dejando a dos de sus alumnos en un aeropuerto, solos. Se encontraba en la zona de restaurantes con Emma y Sue cuando Quinn y Kurt habían tomado la decisión.

**-Son solo un par de horas** – mencionó Kurt – **además, Quinn y yo ya somos mayores de edad** – miró a Quinn quien solo asintió – **llamaremos a nuestros padres y les informaremos que tomaremos el siguiente vuelo.**

**-¿Están seguros?**

**-Déjalos Shuester, puedes esperarlos en el aeropuerto de Lima si tanto te preocupa** – le dijo Sue mirándose las uñas

**-Está bien** – se resignó – **aunque me sentiría más cómodo si alguno de los 3 viaja con ustedes**… – pero, en ese momento Emma regresaba del mostrador, quien había pensado en eso minutos antes.

**-Ya no se puede cambiar** – miró a los chicos – **les tocará viajar solos.**

**-Pero antes de irnos – **interrumpió Emma** – vamos a tomarnos una foto, para recordar este momento – **llamó a los chicos que faltaban y le entregó su teléfono a un oficial que pasaba por allí **– digan Wiskey – **los chicos sonrieron para la foto.

_/Pasajero rumbo a Lima – Ohio, dirigirse a la puerta 15 para iniciar embarcamiento/_

**-¿No estas haciendo esto por él, verdad?** – le preguntó Rachel tomando la cintura de su chica, una vez se tomaron la foto.

**-No** – contestó recostando su frente con la de Rachel e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros de su chica – **pero, nos servirá para que reflexionemos sobre lo que ha pasado ¿Vale?** – le dio un tierno beso en los labios – **te prometo que apenas aterrice, voy a tu casa**

**-Está bien** – suspiró resignada antes de recibir otro beso – **sabes que te quiero**

**-y yo a ti cariño, te quiero mucho** – la besó más tiempo, sabiendo que Finn las observaba molesto – **anda** – la empujó suavemente hacia la fila – **te veré en un par de horas** – dijo metiendo sus manos entre sus bolsillos.

**-Está bien, te quiero** – se despidió de Quinn antes de entregar su pase de abordaje.

**-Bien y ¿Ahora que hacemos?** – preguntó Kurt luego de que cerraron la puerta – **tenemos casi 3 horas antes de que salga nuestro vuelo**

**-¿Quién dijo que no nos podemos divertir en un aeropuerto?** – preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa, tomando su mochila – **anda, vamos a buscar algo de comer**.

Las 3 horas se pasaron rápidamente para los 2 chicos, quienes, para matar el tiempo, habían decidido jugar a los chupitos de la verdad, pero en vez de licor, con Coca-Cola.

**-¿Realmente eres neoyorkina?** – le preguntó Kurt cuando ya estuvieron sentados en sus sillas en el avión

**-Sí** – contestó Quinn mandándole un mensaje de texto a Rachel para informarle que ya iban a despegar **– mis padres son de california** – miró a Kurt que lucía sorprendido – **mi hermana mayor nació en Los ángeles y mis padres se encontraban en Nueva York por negocios cuando nací.**

**-Entonces ¿Nunca viviste en Nueva York?** – preguntó el chico cuando el avión empezaba a elevarse en el cielo.

**-Viví un par de años y luego nos mudamos a San Francisco y luego de allí nos fuimos a Lima cuando tenía 10**

**-¡Vaya!** – Exclamó algo sorprendido – **¿Rachel sabe que eres neoyorkina?**

**-No** – hizo sonar su cuello – **¿Te imaginas como se pondrá cuando lo descubra?** – preguntó divertida.

**-Oh, créeme que lo sé** – ambos rieron divertidos, cuando la luz del avión se apagó e inesperadamente el avión empezó a sacudirse, haciendo que las máscaras de oxigeno cayeran gracias a que la presión estaba disminuyendo – **¿Qué esta pasando?** – preguntó Kurt después de ponerse la máscara.

**-No tengo idea** – contestó Quinn tratando de calmarse.

Después de cinco minutos, el avión volvió a estabilizarse y las luces volvieron a encenderse.

_/Damas y caballeros, les habla el capitán, acabamos de sufrir una pequeña turbulencia que ya ha sido controlada, lamentamos lo sucedido y procuraremos que el resto del vuelo sea de manera tranquila para todos ustedes/_

**-¿Pequeña turbulencia?** – ironizó Quinn quitándose la máscara – **creo que trataré de dormir un poco**

**-Es una buena idea **– dijo el chico acomodándose en su silla.

Poco después de media hora, se despertaron para tomar la merienda que les ofrecía el avión y se dispusieron a seguir durmiendo por lo que quedaba de viaje.

Faltando 10 minutos para llegar, Quinn abrió los ojos, miró a su compañero dormido y se decantó por mirar hacia la ventana.

**-No recuerdo haber tenido un viaje más estresante que este** – murmuró Kurt refregándose los ojos – **menos mal hemos regresado a casa.**

_/Damas y caballeros, les habla el capitán, nos han solicitado descender en la pista, por favor tomen sus pertenencias y bajen con cuidado por la escalera que se esta ubicando en la puerta delantera izquierda del avión. Gracias/_

**-¿Esto es normal?** – le preguntó Kurt a Quinn desabrochándose el cinturón

**-Nop** – hizo estallar la P con sus labios – **Pero entre más pronto bajemos, más pronto veremos a Rachel y a Blaine** – le animó levantándose.

La odisea para los dos chicos de 18 años aún no acababa. Al descender del avión, lo dejando allí de pie, sin permitírseles salir del aeropuerto.

**-Voy a llamar a Rachel** – le dijo a Kurt, encendiendo su teléfono **– Leroy es abogado, vendrá a ver que es lo que esta sucediendo para que nos tenga aquí retenidos **

**-Es una buena idea** – dijo sacando su propio teléfono – **pero, no tengo conexión.**

**-Yo tampoco tengo** – dijo dándole un pequeño golpe a su teléfono

**-Buenas noches damas y caballeros** – un militar se les había acercado – **se que se preguntaran porque están aquí **– antes de poder seguir hablando, un auto con varios agentes del FBI se estacionó frente a ellos.

**-¿Qué esta sucediendo?** – preguntó una de las pasajeras.

**-Lo que sucede damas y caballeros, es que este vuelo partió de Chicago el 5 de mayo del 2012, hoy es 15 de noviembre del 2032. Estuvieron desaparecidos por 20 años.**


	2. Chapter 2

_15 de noviembre de 2032_

_9:05Am_

_Mansión Jenner_

**-¿Chicos están listos para ir a la escuela?** – Matthew Jenner se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, esperando que sus 2 hijos bajarán del segundo piso. Esa mañana viajaba rumbo a Londres y para no llevarse el auto hasta el aeropuerto, su hija, Lucy, lo iba a llevar antes de ir a la escuela.

**-Aquí vamos** – contestó la adolescente de 18 años bajando la escalera con su mochila al hombro. Lucy Quinn Jenner, mejor conocida como Lucy Jenner, la hija mayor del matrimonio Jenner, era una chica rubia, alta, de ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre Frannie, con algunos kilitos de más. Su nombre, era una pequeña ofrenda hacia su tía Quinn, quien había desaparecido 20 años antes. Este hecho había conmocionado y curiosamente, unificado a la familia Fabray.

**-¿Cuándo regresas?** – preguntó Jacob Jenner. Un chico de 15 años, alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, el menor de la familia.

**-La próxima semana** – le contestó sacudiéndole el cabello cariñosamente – **andando** – empujó suavemente a su hijo – **que voy a llegar tarde al aeropuerto.**

**-¡Que les vaya bien! –** exclamó Frannie desde la puerta.

_5:45 Pm_

**-¡No entiendo porque te pones así!** – gritó Jacob lanzando su mochila sobre el sofá **– fue una broma**

**-¿¡Una broma!?** – Exclamó enfadada **– Si el maestro Evans no intercede, a saber, que habría pasado ¿Es que no piensas en las consecuencias?** – lo miró decepcionada – **podrían haberte expulsado**

**-Sabes bien que eso no pasará** – se estiró sobre el sofá antes de tomar el control del televisor – **el director Shuester nos tiene cariño**

**-Nos tiene cariño porque somos sobrinos de Quinn Fabray** – le contestó lanzándole un papel **– no porque seamos buenos estudiantes o algo por el estilo.**

**-Déjalo** – se encogió de hombros – **se siente culpable de la desaparición de…**

**-¡Basta! **– exclamó Frannie enfadada, llevaba ya un rato escuchando la conversación de sus hijos – **saben bien que no me gusta que discutan y menos que hablen así de William Shuester**

**-Pero mamá…**

**-Pero nada** – le quitó el control y apagó el televisor **– los dos están castigados** – miró a su hijo – **no quiero saber que hiciste en el instituto hoy, pero jovencito estás castigado y tú** – miró ahora a su hija – **si es necesario que le digas al director lo que tu hermano esta haciendo, lo harás ¿Entendido?** – la chica asintió – **ahora, vayan a hacer sus deberes.**

_8:50Pm_

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Frannie era consiente de que Jacob era mal estudiante, pero no sabía cómo corregirlo, Matthew había estado ausente de la vida del chico durante sus primeros años y sentía que él estaba enfadado por eso. Su padre, Russell había sido su figura paterna hasta que el cáncer acabó con su vida.

Por más que sus padres habían tratado de incluir en su vida a Bethany, la hija de 22 años de Quinn, no había sido posible, Shelby Corcoran, no había permitido que la chica conociera a los Fabray y cuando la pequeña cumplió 7 años, se habían mudado a Francia donde perdieron el contacto de ellas.

**-¿No tienen nada que decir?** – preguntó Frannie una vez terminaron de cenar.

**-¿Puedo ver la tele? **– preguntó Lucy luego de varios minutos en silencio.

**-Esta bien, pero nada de dibujos animados** – advirtió mirando a su hijo menor. Como si aún viera dibujos animados pensó el chico.

Los hermanos se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a hacer zapping, hasta que encontraron un programa interesante para ver.

**-¿Vas a ver la tele con nosotros?** – le preguntó Jacob a su madre

**-Sí**

Después de cinco minutos de programación normal un aviso interrumpió el programa.

_-¡Última hora!_ – salía el anuncio del noticiero antes de darle pasó a la periodista en estudio – _algo insólito y sin precedentes acaba de suceder_ – se giró mirando la segunda cámara – _acaba de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Lima, el vuelo 569 procedente de Chicago, un vuelo que partió el 5 de mayo del 2012_ – la pantalla se dividió mostrando a otra mujer en el aeropuerto

**-¿¡Qué!? –** exclamó Frannie levantándose del sofá

_-Así es Dina_ – habló la otra periodista – _el avión con sus 235 pasajeros acaba de aterrizar – _la cámara enfocó hacia donde estaban los pasajeros – _como pueden ver, entre los presentes se encuentran los 2 estudiantes del William Mckinley_ – enfocaron hacia donde estaban Quinn y Kurt – _y ambos aún visten la misma ropa que en la última fotografía que se tiene de ellos_ – mostraron la foto del club glee en el 2012 en el aeropuerto de Chicago – _Las autoridades aún no saben que es lo que ha sucedido, pero, se les solicita a las familias de los 235 pasajeros que se acerquen al aeropuerto._

**-¡Dios mío!** – exclamó Frannie corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de un abrigo.

**-Vamos contigo** – dijeron los dos adolescentes cuando su madre bajó ahora en búsqueda de su tarjeta.

**-No** – miró seriamente a sus hijos **– mañana tienen clase y no van a usar esto como escusa para faltar, los quiero a los 2 durmiendo cuando vuelva** – se giró y salió corriendo por la puerta hacía la entrada en donde estaba su auto.

Al sentarse en la silla del conductor, notó que sus manos temblaban, estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, rebuscó entre la guantera del auto una botella de agua y se la bebió hasta el final para tratar de serenarse. Apretó el botón de encendido, arrancando el motor. Quitó el freno de mano y salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

Como si se tratara de una vil conspiración, todos los semáforos se encontraban en rojo. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que su hermana estuviera viva después de 20 años y tampoco sabía cómo le avisaría a su madre, quien se encontraba de crucero por el caribe en ese momento.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, vio gran cantidad de camarógrafos y gente curiosa por saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Estacionó donde pudo y se bajó del auto. Caminó hasta un oficial que rápidamente le impidió el paso.

**-Mi nombre es Frannie Jenner** – se identificó rápidamente – **soy la hermana mayor de Quinn Fabray** – el oficial la miró un momento antes de dejarla pasar.

La rubia, se sentía flotando sobre una nube, reconoció entre los familiares que esperaban allí al matrimonio Hummel – Hudson. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que los había visto.

**-Frannie** – la llamó Carol Hudson – **no te veía hacía mucho**

**-Lo mismo estaba pensando** – los años le habían pasado factura a Carol Hudson, se veía más mayor de lo que en realidad era. Los golpes que le había dado la vida, se reflejaban claramente en sus ojos.

**-Es bueno verte muchacha** – le dijo Burt Hummel sin despegar la mirada de la puerta que lo separaba de su hijo. Aún no podía creer lo que había visto en las noticias, necesitaba abrazarlo para tener certeza.

**-Increíble ¿Verdad? **– dijo sin esperar respuesta alguna. Saco su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a su hija para que se acostaran a dormir y que mañana ya hablarían con calma, al recibir la respuesta, volvió a guardar su teléfono entre su abrigo.

Carol Hudson se giró para decirle algo, cuando la puerta se abrió poniendo en alerta a todos los presentes.

**-Buenas noche damas y caballeros, soy el agente Carter** – saludó un hombre, vestido de traje negro con dos soldados tras él – **hemos interrogado a sus familiares sobre lo que ha ocurrido con este vuelo, pero no hemos logrado llegar a un consenso legal sobre ¿Qué paso? O ¿Cómo pasó?** – informó mirando unos documentos que tenía en su mano – así que hemos decidido dejarlos ir, pero por favor, no permitan que sus familiares salgan del estado hasta no aclarar que fue lo que sucedió.

Después de que todos los presentes firmaron los documentos donde aceptaban cuidar de los pasajeros e impedir que abandonaran Ohio sin consentimiento previo del gobierno, el hombre volvió a entrar y dos minutos después empezaron a salir los pasajeros.

Muchos de ellos quedaron en estado de shock al ver a sus familiares tan mayores, a sus hijos crecidos.

**-Hola** – murmuró Kurt cuando salió por la puerta, ganándose un abrazo de su padre que no podía creer lo que veía.

**-¿Frannie?** – esa voz heló el cuerpo de la rubia. Hacia 20 años no escuchaba la voz de su hermanita

**-Quinnie** – sollozó antes de abrazarla – **No puedo creer que estés viva** – dijo tocándole el rostro con suavidad como si de un ángel se tratara.

**-Yo no puedo creer que estés así de vieja** – trató de separarse de su hermana, pero esta no la quería soltar.

**-No has envejecido nada **

**-Frannie, no se que carajos a ha pasado** – tomó las manos de su hermana **– pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a eso oficiales, para ti han pasado 20 años, para mi han pasado poco más de 3 horas desde que salí de Chicago.**

**-Yo…**

**-No te preocupes** – dijo tomándola de los hombros y volviéndola a abrazar

Las hermanas Fabray salieron esquivando a los periodistas que se encontraban en el sitio, hasta que llegaron al auto de Frannie

**-¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo en estos últimos 20 años?** – preguntó Quinn luego de unos minutos de viaje mirando por la ventana.

**-Papá y mamá volvieron a casarse luego de que desapareciste** – le informó ganándose una mirada de su hermana – **a todos nos dio muy duro cuando no encontraban el avión** – suspiró cambiando de velocidad – **tanto mamá como papá quedaron desbastados con la noticia de que los restos del avión no habían sido encontrados, así que, decidieron ir a terapia de pareja y al poco tiempo se volvieron a casa y al final, fueron los padres que tanto necesitamos en nuestra infancia.**

**-¿En dónde están?** – preguntó algo cohibida.

**-Papá falleció hace ya un par de años de cáncer en el estomago y mamá esta de crucero por el caribe **– estacionó el auto a las afueras de su casa **– papá nos dejó 1 millón de dólares para cada una **– tomó la mano de Quinn – **yo tengo el dinero completo, pero no he tocado nada de tu parte, apenas podamos, te haré la transferencia para que puedas rehacer tu vida tranquilamente** – le informó soltando su mano y su cinturón de seguridad – **ven, te enseñaré tu habitación**.

Ambas bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la mansión Jenner.

**-¿Te casaste?** – preguntó al ver una foto de Frannie con un hombre colgada en la pared.

**-Sí, hace un par de años** – miró a Quinn quien observaba la fotografía – **conocí a Matthew en un grupo de apoyo en la Universidad y al cabo de unos meses nos casamos, tuvimos nuestros problemas, pero hemos tratado de seguir juntos por nuestros hijos… ¿Estas bien? **– le preguntó al verla tan retraída.

**-Sí, solo… **– suspiró desviando la mirada – **acabo de caer en cuenta de que mi novia** – miró a Frannie – **ya no es mi novia y que lo más seguro es que está casada y tenga hijos.**

**-Quinn…**

**-Déjalo así** – trató de restarle importancia al asunto – **más bien dime donde queda mi habitación, siento que no me he duchado en dos décadas** – trató de bromear sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

**-Ven **

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, pues ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana y los dos adolescentes se encontraban durmiendo.

**-Esta es tu habitación** – le indicó abriendo la puerta de la habitación de invitados – **tiene una cama doble, un baño propio y un pequeño armario **

**-Es suficiente** – sonrió de lado, descargando su mochila sobre la cama – **es hora de descansar, ya mañana hablaremos ¿vale?**


	3. Chapter 3

16 de noviembre de 2032

6:45 Am

Mansión Jenner

La casa se encontraba en completo en silencio, Quinn no había podido conciliar el sueño y se encontraba sentada en un banquillo de la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos.

Su teléfono no funcionaba, aunque la tecnología no había cambiado mucho, si se sentía perdida con algunas cosas. Quería saber tantas cosas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero lo que más deseaba era saber sobre Rachel, cosa que le aterraba en iguales cantidades. Suponía que la morena ya era una mujer de 38 años y no tenia idea de como la iba a enfrentar o si quiera en donde vivía.

**-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?** – Preguntó Frannie al ver a su hermana ya arreglada.

**-No podía dormir** – contestó sin levantar la mirada de su taza

**-¿Por qué?** – se sirvió un poco del café que Quinn había dejado preparado y se recostó en la encimera frente a su hermana

**-Tenía la sensación de que si me dormía iba a despertar en 20 años más** – bufó jugando con sus dedos

**-Eso es poco probable** – le dijo bebiendo un poco del café

**-¿Lo crees?** – la miró sin creer lo que decía – **mírate y mírame, luces como una mujer de 40 años y aunque solo nos llevamos 2 años, luzco como una chica de 18 años** – se levantó molesta

**-Espera Quinn…** – trato de evitar que se fuera **– lo siento **– le dijo cuando la tomó del brazo – **siéntate y termínate el café** – dijo cariñosamente

**-Frannie en serio, déjame en paz –** dijo secamente soltándose de su hermana – **tienes que entender que para mi es extraño Frannie** – se pasó las manos por la cara – **Ayer tenías 20 años y hoy tienes 40** – negó con la cabeza

**-Quinnie…**

**-Quiero entender tantas cosas** – miró a su hermana que se había sentado a su lado – **Dime ¿En dónde vive Rachel?**

**-Vive en Nueva York, pero se la pasa viajando, realmente no sé dónde está ahora** – apretó el hombro de su hermana – **¿Quieres huevos con tocino?**

Las 2 chicas se quedaron en completo silencio mientras Frannie preparaba el desayuno.

**-¿Qué ha pasado con Beth?** – preguntó. Frannie suspiró bajándole el fuego a la estufa antes de mirar a su hermana.

**-Papá la estuvo buscando durante muchos años luego de que desapareciste y aunque la encontró Shelby Corcoran no nos permitió acercarnos a ella, así que papá y mamá decidieron abrir una cuenta a nombre de Beth y mes a mes le depositaban dinero **– Quinn la miraba atenta apenas parpadeando – **mediante un abogado, se le hizo llegar a Shelby Corcoran la tarjeta correspondiente a esa cuenta para que Beth pudiera hacer uso de ese dinero y mientras papá estuvo vivo, el dinero fue consignado. Mamá de vez en cuando le consigna, no porque no quiera si no que ahora pasa más tiempo en el mar que en tierra.**

**-Y ¿Ese dinero alguna vez lo uso?**

**-La verdad es que no sé, yo creo que sí pero no tengo idea Quinn. Shelby se marchó con Beth hace 13 años para Francia y desde entonces no supimos más de ellas y cuando nos enteramos, papá fue al banco y solicitó que la cuenta fuera internacional para que Beth pudiera seguir disponiendo del dinero este donde este.**

**-Gracias **– dijo Quinn algo contrariada con el gesto de su padre.

Después de varios minutos, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos en la segunda planta. Frannie negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía al escuchar a sus hijos empezar a prepararse para el día.

**-Quítate estorbo** – se escuchó la voz de una chica

**-Que hijos tan cariñosos tienes** – comentó Quinn recibiendo el plato de huevos

**-Ya los conocerás**

Después de un par de minutos los dos chicos bajaron entre peleas.

**-Espero que hoy no vayas a hacer nada estúpido Jacob**

**-Mira Lu…** – la voz del chico se corto al ver a la rubia sentada en la encimera **– creo que me enamoré** – murmuró ganándose una mirada de las 3 mujeres que claramente lo escucharon – **hola preciosa** – se pasó la mano por el cabello – **un gusto, Jacob Jenner**

Antes de que Quinn pudiera contestar, Frannie lo golpeó en la cabeza

**-¡Respeta a tu tía Jacob Alexander Jenner! **

**-¿¡Tía!?** – Exclamaron los 2. Quinn apenas los miraba divertida

**-Quinnie, te presento a mi hija **– señaló a la rubia que no se había movido de su sitio – **Lucy Quinn Jenner…Sí, se llama como tú** – se adelantó al ver la ceja alzada de su hermana – **y él es Jacob Alexander Jenner** – señaló al chico que miraba embobado a Quinn

**-Un gusto, Lucy Quinn Fabray, pero pueden decirme Quinn** – los miró un momento antes de regresar la su atención hacia su desayuno.

**-¿Realmente es tu hermana?** – le susurró Lucy a su madre

**-Sí…en fin, a desayunar chicos.**

El desayuno fue bastante incomodo, mientras que Lucy miraba con desconfianza a Quinn, Jacob la miraba como si fuera una Diosa en persona. Esto será un problema, pensó Frannie al ver la mirada soñadora de su hijo.

**-¿Quién es el director el William Mckinley?** – preguntó Quinn luego de lavar los platos.

**-Will Shuester** – contestó Frannie esperando que sus hijos bajaran nuevamente para partir a la escuela.

**-¿Podrías llevarme? **

**-Nosotros podemos llevaste** – las 2 se giraron para ver a Jacob que bajaba seguido de su hermana – **nosotros vamos para el Mckinley así que puedes venir con nosotros** – sonrió coquetamente, logrando que su madre y su tía fruncieran el ceño.

**-Seguro** – murmuró Quinn antes de mirar a su hermana **– los veré afuera –** informó a los 2 chicos sin despegar la mirada de Frannie.

**-Que les vaya muy bien hoy y espero** – miró a Jacob – **que no se vayan a meter en problemas.**

**-Sí mamá **– ambos chicos salieron dejando a las hermanas en la entrada.

**-Quiero que sepas que ¡Jamás! **– hizo énfasis en la palabra – ¡**Jamás! Intentaría algo con tu hijo** – sonrió divertida

**-Lo sé –** negó con una sonrisa – **pero gracias por aclararlo** – le dio un pequeño abrazo – **prometo que hablaré con él para evitar más momentos incomodos, ten** – le entregó una tarjeta de crédito y algunos dólares **– ve y cómprate lo que necesites y ya luego iremos por lo demás, no olvides que te quiero** – se despidieron nuevamente y Quinn se subió en la parte trasera del auto.

El viaje fue algo incomodo, más que nada por que el chico no dejaba de enviarle miradas coquetas que tenían ya molesta a la rubia. Cuando finalmente llegaron al Mckinley, Quinn fue la primera en bajarse

**-Disimula un poco** – le dijo Lucy a Jacob – **la tienes bastante incomoda** – negó bajándose del auto.

Al entrar a la escuela, Quinn notó cual de los 2 hermanos era el popular, Jacob, era saludado por los deportistas, mientras que Lucy era ignorada y ella, bueno ella, todos sabían quién era así que no era una sorpresa que la miraran como si fuera un bicho raro.

**-Espero que la broma de hoy este mejor Jenner – le dijo un deportista a Jacob – la de ayer no pudo prosperar por el maestro Evans** – el apellido llamó la atención de Quinn.

-**Créeme la de hoy será mejor** – contestó ganándose una mirada decepcionada de su hermana – **la población del Mckinley no sabrá que los golpeo** – se burló chocando los cinco con el otro chico. Realmente no tenia nada planeado para ese día, pero se le había metido en la cabeza impresionar a Quinn y sabia que con una de sus épicas bromas lo podría conseguir.

**-¿La oficina del director sigue estando en el mismo sitio? –** le preguntó a Lucy

**-Sí, doblando el siguiente pasillo a la izquierda **

**-Gracias, ahora te veo** – murmuró Quinn antes de girarse y marcharse rumbo a la oficina. Quería hablar con Will Shuester, saber que había pasado con ellos luego de que el avión aparentemente había desaparecido. Aún sentía como si estuviese en un sueño y que en cualquier momento se despertaría en ese avión, aterrizaría y podría ir a ver a Rachel a su casa como se lo había prometido.

No alcanzó a llegar a la oficina de Shuester cuando vio a Sam Evans usando el uniforme de entrenador deportivo.

**-Sam** – lo llamó suavemente logrando que el profesor se girara y al reconocerla se sorprendiera

**-¿¡Quinn!?** – exclamó emocionado **– ¿¡Como es posible!?** – preguntó antes de abrazarla – **me alegra tanto verte.**

**-A mí también me alegra mucho verte Sam aunque técnicamente te vi ayer** – se reía suavemente mientras se alejaba

**-Tengo la teoría de que entraron por un agujero negro** – dijo el chico logrando que Quinn soltara una carcajada **– en serio, no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación.**

**-A mí tampoco se me ocurre alguna explicación Sam, pero dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida a lo largo de estos años? **

**-¿Quieres que hablemos en un sitio más privado?** – miró su reloj luego de que la campana sonara – **el entrenamiento no empieza si no hasta dentro de 45 minutos ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?**

**-Me vendría bien ir a un centro comercial** – contestó – **mi hermana me ha dado dinero para comprarme un teléfono y cosas que necesite, pero por ahora, un teléfono.**

**-Está bien, hace un par de meses abrieron un nuevo centro comercial cerca de aquí** – comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento – **¿A si que estas viviendo con tu hermana?**

**-Sí, pero será solo temporal **

**-¿Por?** – preguntó abriendo las puertas de su auto

**-Es bastante incomodo, no por ella, es más no recuerdo haber conversado tanto con mi hermana antes** – meditó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad – **pero es hijo Jacob quien no deja de mandarme miraditas que ya me tienen bastante descolocada.**

**-Es verdad** – acotó el chico como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo mientras conducía – **Jacob Jenner es tu sobrino.**

**-Sí**

**-Ese chiquillo es un** – pensó un poco – **es un Puck en sus inicios.**

**-Me lo supuse.**

**-Pero eres su tía, te debe respetar.**

**-¿Crees que Puck respetaba a sus tías?**

**-Supongo que no **– contestó riendo

-**Pero cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?**

**-Me casé con una compañera de la facultad llamada Emily** – empezó a contarle mientras buscaba donde estacionar – **y tenemos 2 hijos Mark y Harry… quieres preguntarme por ella lo sé**

**-No se si quiero saber la respuesta** – se soltó el cinturón

-**Para todos fue muy duró cuando desapareció el avión Quinn. Rachel se sentía responsable, decía que, si Finn no se le hubiese propuesto la noche anterior, tu no habrías querido cambiar de vuelo y todavía estarías aquí con ella.**

**-¿Finn y Rachel…?**

**-No** – adivinó la pregunta – **aunque Finn lo intentó Rachel no volvió con él, decía que tu querías que ella siguiera su sueño**

**-¿Lo logró? –** preguntó finalmente bajándose del auto.

**-Lo logró** – confirmó con una sonrisa mientras entraban en el centro comercial, que, para la hora, estaba bastante desocupado **– aunque hace uno o dos años que esta de descaso ¿Quieres que te de su número?**

**-No sé qué decirle Sam…yo **– suspiró agotada – **dime que le digo** – se paró frente a él **– le digo hola Rachel, al fin aterrice, podemos hablar ahora si de lo que pasó con Finn hace 20 años para ti, pero para mí hace 2 noches**

**-Tal vez eso no** – soltó una leve risita **– pero tienes que hablar con ella Quinn.**

**-Lo sé, pero necesito comprar un teléfono para eso.**

**-Ven** – la tomó de la mano mientras empezaba a caminar hacia una tienda – **aquí puedes conseguir los últimos modelos tecnológicos que tienen los adolescentes de hoy en día** – a lo que la rubia únicamente bufó.

Compraron un Iphone XX, con todos sus accesorios y demás cosas que Sam decía que eran importantes para ese modelo, aunque fuera un entrenador, seguía siendo un nerd como Quinn lo recordaba, en un par de minutos le explicó como funcionaba y le tomó una fotografía para que la colocara en su servicio de mensajería instantánea.

Sam le gastó un helado y regresaron comiendo helado hacía el instituto, puesto que Sam ya debía empezar a coordinar la práctica del día.

-**Préstame tu teléfono** – le dijo luego de que llegaron al campo de futbol

**-¿Para qué? **

**-Solo dámelo** – Quinn se lo entregó y él, empezó a teclear algo para luego regresárselo con una sonrisa – **ya te guardé mi número** – le dio un beso en la frente – **debo ir a trabajar…por cierto, también te guardé el número de Rachel** – le guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse hacia donde estaban sus estudiantes.

Quinn tomó bastante aire y abrió la aplicación que Sam le había dicho se llamaba Whatsapp, buscó a Rachel y le escribió.

/_/Hola Rachel, soy Quinn y bueno, estoy en Lima – Ohio, por fin llegué_/ – suspiró extasiada y caminó hacia las gradas donde tomó asiento antes de seguirle escribiendo – _/Me encontré con Sam en el William McKinley y me ha dado tu número, espero no te moleste. Me gustaría hablar contigo si no te molesta/ _– le dio enviar con su corazón en la mano. 20 años habían pasado para todos, pero para ella solo habían pasado un par de horas, por lo que era lógico que siguiera enamorada de Rachel con la misma intensidad que antes.

Jugueteó un rato en las demás aplicaciones. Sam le había dicho que era bastante normal tener una cuenta de Instagram y Twitter, los cuales poco le sonaban, había escuchado más de Facebook pero, ella manejaba era Myspace que por lo que el chico le dijo, ya no existía. Estaba creando su cuenta de Instagram, después de haberlo hecho con Facebook y Twitter cuando le llegó una notificación de Whatsapp.

_/Hola Quinn, habla Rachel, yo también estoy en Lima – Ohio ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos esta noche para cenar en Breadstix a las 8? Espero tu confirmación, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero principalmente, me alegra tanto que estés viva. /_

_/Me parece perfecto Rachel, a las 8 te veré en Breadstix ¿En nuestra mesa de siempre? /_

_/Sí/ _– la contestación fue instantánea

_/Genial/ _


	4. Chapter 4

15 de noviembre de 2032

10:55 Am

Casa Berry

La estrella de Broadway Rachel Barbra Berry, había llegado el día anterior a la que fue la casa de sus padres hasta hace un par de años. Necesitaba un respiro y de toda la locura que había en su vida. Un matrimonio fallido y una hija conflictiva la tenían con las canas a flor de piel.

**-¿No entiendo por que siempre que necesitas despejarte, vienes a este pueblucho?** – escuchó la voz de su hija en la entrada.

Ashley Marie Weston, hija de su ex novio Brody Weston. La chica a sus 15 años, era un poco más alta que ella, sus ojos azules heredados de su padre y su cabello castaño, la hacían una chica bastante atractiva y, aunque a Rachel no lo admitiera, como a ella le hubiese gustado ser en la secundaria.

**-Es mi casa Ashley**

**-Ya se que es tu casa, no soy idiota** – respondió sentándose en el sofá colateral al de su madre **– podríamos estar disfrutando de una tarde de SPA en algún crucero, pero no, te vienes al pueblo que Dios tiene olvidado.**

**-Ashley** – se apretó el tabique tratando de controlar su molestia – **¿Qué pasa contigo?**

**-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Es en serio! **– exclamó indignada – **estamos en plena época de exámenes y en vez de estar estudiando, estoy en un sitio en el que no quiero.**

**-Ash…**

**-Si necesitabas un respiro, podrías haberte venido tu sola y a mi dejarme tranquila en casa con mi papá o con mis tías San y Britt** – bufó levantándose – **iré a caminar un rato**

**-Ten cuidado **

Rachel no sabia en que momento se le había salido de control la situación con su hija, Ashley era una chica tierna y dulce, pero de un tiempo para acá había cambiado radicalmente su vestimenta, dejando de lado los vestidos por vaqueros y chaquetas de cuero.

Negando con la cabeza, Rachel se levantó del sofá y se preparó un café bien cargado.

1:45Pm

Ashley regresaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Había estado caminando cerca del instituto donde su madre estudió y al pasar por allí vio a un grupo de chicos de aproximadamente su edad, quienes estaban armando un pequeño cohete que tenia dirección hacia un chico sentado metros allá con un libro en la mano. Cuando estaban por lanzar el cohete, un maestro se les había acercado y se los había llevado hacia la parte interna de la escuela. "Los idiotas están todo lado" pensó la chica.

**-Mamá ya llegué** – se anunció quitándose los audífonos del cuello para dejarlo en la mesa con sus llaves – **¿Qué haces ahí?** – preguntó al ver a su madre sentada en el sofá con el televisor apagado.

**-Estaba mediando** – contestó sin desviar la mirada **– pero bueno** – se levantó de golpe asustando a la chica – **¿Quieres que vayamos a comer al centro comercial?**

**-¿No te reconocerán? **

Rachel no solo se había dedicado a Broadway sino que también había incursionado en Hollywood, pero solo había logrado tener un par de éxitos en la taquilla, el resto, había sido un completo fracaso.

-**Lo dudo mucho** – negó tomando su abrigo **– anda, vamos por algo de comida china o lo que tú quieras.**

Aunque Rachel seguía siendo Vegana, Ashley no lo era y no tenía ninguna intención de llegar a serlo.

9:05 Pm

La adolescente se encontraba tirada en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras su madre, sentada a su lado, contestaba algunos emails en su computadora.

**-Creo que Thomas será quien salga hoy del programa** – le dijo a su madre quien solo asintió sin mirarla.

_-¡Última hora!_ – salía el anuncio del noticiero antes de darle pasó a la periodista en estudio – _algo insólito y sin precedentes acaba de suceder_ – se giró mirando la segunda cámara – _acaba de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Lima, el vuelo 569 procedente de Chicago, un vuelo que partió el 5 de mayo del 2012_ – la pantalla se dividió mostrando a otra mujer en el aeropuerto

**-¿¡Qué!? –** exclamó Rachel dejando su computadora sobre la mesita de café

_-Así es Dina_ – habló la otra periodista – _el avión con sus 235 pasajeros acaba de aterrizar – _la cámara enfocó hacia donde estaban los pasajeros – _como pueden ver, entre los presentes se encuentran los 2 estudiantes del William Mckinley_ – enfocaron hacia donde estaban Quinn y Kurt – _y ambos aún visten la misma ropa que en la última fotografía que se tiene de ellos_ – mostraron la foto del club glee en el 2012 en el aeropuerto de Chicago – _Las autoridades aún no saben que es lo que ha sucedido, pero, se les solicita a las familias de los 235 pasajeros que se acerquen al aeropuerto._

**-No puede ser, esto no puede ser** – Rachel se agarraba la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

**-¿Qué sucede mamá?** – preguntó la chica algo angustiada de ver a su madre en ese estado.

**-¿Cómo es posible que después de 20 años aparezca ese avión?**

**-Mamá no entiendo nada** – la chica se levantó y tomó las manos de su madre – **siéntate que yo iré a prepararte un té para que te calmes.**

Rachel se pasaba las manos de manera convulsiva por su cabello. Empezó a sollozar mientras sentía que su corazón se desgarraba.

**-¡Dios mamá!** – exclamó la chica dejando la taza sobre la mesa - ¿**Qué te sucede?** – se arrodilló frente a ella pero su madre no dejaba de llorar – **mamá **

**-Lo siento cariño** – se pasó la mano por la nariz sin dejar de llorar **– dame el té por favor** – La chica rápidamente se lo alcanzó, pero no llegó a soltar del todo la taza.

Cuando Rachel finalmente se calmó y se terminó el té, Ashley se sentó sobre la mesita y volvió a tomar sus manos.

**-¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te sucede?**

**-Hace 20 años** – miró a su hija, quien pudo ver en sus ojos la infinita tristeza – **habíamos ganado las nacionales en Chicago y la noche antes de regresar a casa** – suspiró empezando a sollozar levemente – **un ex novio que tuve y con quien había estado comprometida **– Ashley alzó las cejas sorprendida – **me volvió a pedir matrimonio, solo que en esta ocasión me encontraba en una relación sentimental con…** – pasó saliva pesadamente – **la ex capitana de las cheerios Quinn Fabray **

**-¿La Quinn Fabray del noticiero?** – Preguntó sorprendía, no tenia ni idea de que a su mamá le gustaran las mujeres – **ten** – le alcanzó un paquete de pañuelos

**-Gracias** – se sonó – **y sí, la Quinn Fabray del noticiero. Al día siguiente de que ganamos las nacionales, Quinn estaba sentida porque Finn me había propuesto matrimonio y aunque yo lo rechacé, vacilé un poco y se que eso la lastimó** – se pasó la lengua por los labios – **así que ella tomó la decisión de tomar un vuelo diferente con Kurt y me dijo que al aterrizar vendría aquí y hablaríamos de lo que había pasado con Finn…pero hasta hoy** – volvió a mirar el televisor, quienes seguían transmitiendo imágenes en vivo del avión – **no se había tenido noticas de ese vuelo.**

**-¿La vas a buscar?** – preguntó Ashley luego de varios minutos de silencio.

**-No lo sé** – respondió sinceramente – **han cambiado muchas cosas cariño y realmente no sabría que decirle a Quinn después de 20 años.**

**-¿Aun la amas?**

**-Le tengo mucho cariño** – sonrió tristemente – **pero yo continué con mi vida luego de que ella desapareció y no sé esto donde técnicamente nos deja.**

16 de noviembre 2032

11:45Am

Había llorado buena parte de la noche en los brazos de su hija. Ashley nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando discutía con su esposo, lo cual era muy habitual en los últimos meses.

**-Tomaré el auto e iré al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas **– le informó a su madre antes de tomas su teléfono y la tarjeta del auto. No espero respuesta y salió de la casa. Para ella había sido una noticia bastante inquietante saber que su madre salía en sus años de juventud con otra mujer. Se preguntaba si su padre sabría sobre aquella historia.

Condujo con cuidado hasta el centro comercial y después de comprar algunas cosas que le habían llamado la atención se había antojado de un helado. Frente a ella en la cola había una pareja de rubios, padre e hija supuso, pero cuando la chica se giró, sintió unas mariposas revoloteándole por el estómago. "Que chica más guapa" pensó al verla alejarse con su padre.

Al llegar al estacionamiento la vio subirse en un auto y sin pensarlo dos veces salió tras ellos a una buena velocidad. Se sorprendió al verlos estacionar en el instituto. Estacionó su auto y se bajó siguiéndolos, podría pasar fácilmente por una alumna por su aspecto.

Se quedó a una distancia prudente al ver que se despedían y la chica se sentaba sobre las gradas y empezaba a utilizar su teléfono. Nunca antes le había llamado la atención alguien de su mismo sexo, pero esa chica, tenia algo que le atraía, aparte de su aspecto, estaba segura que no había visto ninguna chica más guapa que ella.

La vio hablando por teléfono durante 3 ocasiones, antes de que se parara y caminara nuevamente hacia el estacionamiento en donde la estaba esperando una mujer rubia "su madre" asumió Ashley, se saludaron un abrazo y sin más se montaron en un auto y se marcharon de allí.

-**Si mi mamá me viera, diría que estoy loca por acosar a una chica desconocida** – se burló de si misma antes de arrancar el auto.

Al llegar a casa, esperaba encontrar a su madre sentada en el sofá con su computadora, pero en vez de eso, la escucho en la planta superior, al parecer buscando algo.

**-¿Qué haces?** – le preguntó cuando llegó a la habitación.

-**Estoy buscando algo descente para ponerme** – miró a su hija a través del espejo que tenia en la habitación – **Quinn me envió un mensaje por Whatsapp y quedamos de vernos esta noche para poder hablar.**

**-¿Y por eso tienes la habitación patas arriba?** – dijo al ver el desorden que tenia su madre sobre el piso y la cama.

**-Necesitaba encontrar algo bonito para lucir** – respondió buscando otro outfit – **la última vez que Quinn me vio tenia 17 años, ahora tengo 38, obviamente no luzco igual a como ella me recuerda.**

**-Realmente que no te entiendo mamá** – negó con la cabeza sentándose en la cama

**-¿Cómo te fue en el centro comercial? **– le preguntó cuando al fin encontró algo que le llamó la atención para vestir.

**-Me compré algunas cosas y creo que me enamoré** – se sonrojó cuando su madre se giró sorprendida

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-He visto a una chica rubia, con unos ojos impresionantes en el centro comercial** – empezó a relatar mientras jugaba con sus dedos – **iba con su padre porque le estaba comprando un helado y luego de que su padre se fue a trabajar su madre la recogió**

**-¿Y eso lo sabes por qué…?**

**-Los seguí hasta el instituto **– su sonrojó era cada vez más profundo

**-Aww… mi bebé tiene su primer capricho amoroso** – empezó a aplaudir emocionada – **mañana llamaré a Sam** – le guiñó el ojo – **él debe saber que padre que trabaja allí tiene una hija con esa descripción.**

**-¡Mamá!** – exclamó más roja que un tomate – **ni se te ocurra hacer eso** – le advirtió – **voy a llamar a mi papá** – se levantó de la cama – **que te vaya bien hoy en tu cita.**

**-¡No es una cita**! – gritó cuando su hija se fue – **estos adolescentes…¿Será que a Quinn le gustará este vestido?** – se preguntó mirándose al espejo – **ya lo sabré esta noche.**


	5. Chapter 5

16 de noviembre de 2032

Mansión Jenner

7:15Pm

Quinn se encontraba en la habitación de invitados midiéndose la ropa que había comprado esa tarde en compañía de Frannie, se había puesto unos vaqueros grises rasgados en las rodillas, con una blusa verde que resaltaban sus ojos y una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas deportivas, su hermana le había dicho que tenia que empezar a vestir más acorde a la época en la que se encontraban.

**-¿Crees que me veo bien?** – le preguntó a su hermana cuando la vio recostada en el marco a través del espejo – **o voy muy informal**

**-Te vez bien ¿Cómo crees que ira ella vestida?**

**-La Rachel que conozco siempre va en vestido** – hizo una mueca **– y si me pongo aquel vestido rojo** – miró a uno que se encontraba sobre la cama – **para dar la apariencia de ser un poco mayor**

**-Te vez bien Quinn, pero así vestida, luces como cualquier adolescente **

**-Entonces el vestido** – dijo quitándose la chaqueta, que tomó Frannie para irla guardando de una vez en el armario

**-¿Qué crees que te diga?** – le preguntó mientras arreglaba el desorden que tenia Quinn en la habitación.

**-No tengo idea ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera?** – le pidió dándole la espalda – **espero que todo salga bien, pero no me hago ilusiones, para todos ustedes ha pasado demasiado tiempo.**

**-¿Necesitas dinero?** – preguntó al ver que su hermanita se abrochaba los tacones.

**-¿No crees que con un millón de dólares me alcance?** – preguntó divertida. Esa tarde habían ido al banco para abrirle una cuenta bancaria y hacer la transferencia del dinero que Russell le había dejado a Quinn.

**-Yo solo pregunto** – levantó las manos divertida – **llévate mi auto, para que estés más cómoda, ya mañana veremos el resto ¿Te parece bien?**

**-¿Crees que Mr. Schue me permita volver para terminar mis estudios? **

**-Yo creo que sí **– le contestó entregándole un pequeño abrigo – **para que no pases frio.**

**-Gracias** – terminó de arreglar su cabello y de aplicarse perfume – **me voy** – dijo al ver que ya eran las 7:45pm

Tomó su bolso y bajaron las escaleras, en la entrada estaba Jacob caminando de un lado a otro

**-¿Y a ti que te pasa?** – indagó su madre al ver al adolescente algo nervioso.

**-Estoy esperando que los chicos me recojan para ir a Breadstix…wow** – dijo al ver a su tía

**-¿Qué hablamos Jacob?** – le dijo Frannie enfadada. Esa tarde habían tenido una pequeña charla donde le había, prácticamente obligado, a que dejara de hacer comentarios que hicieran sentir incomoda a Quinn.

-**Lo siento.**

**-Si quieres te puedo llevar** – habló Quinn tomando las llaves de la casa y la tarjeta del auto – **voy para el mismo sitio **

**-Está bien** – trató de disimular su emoción – **le escribiré a Daniel para decirle que allá nos vemos**

El viaje al restaurante fue algo incomodo, aunque el chico no hizo ningún comentario y Quinn no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría en algunos minutos.

**-Voy a verme con algunos amigos, no se si te quieras unir a nosotros** – trató de preguntar algo nervioso.

**-Gracias, pero no** – declinó suavemente estacionando el auto.

Bajaron del auto, Quinn tomó inhaló y exhaló varias veces para trata de serenar su cuerpo, mientras su sobrino la miraba algo confundido

**-¿Te encuentras bien? –** le preguntó algo confundido

**-Sí** – asintió pasando saliva.

Entraron al restaurante y con pesar Jacob se despidió de Quinn, quien se quedó en la entrada tratando de ubicar a Rachel. Miró su reloj y notó que ya eran las 8:05pm. Caminó hasta la mesa en la que siempre se sentaban y esperó.

El camarero se le acercó, un chico de unos 19 años quien le sonreía lascivamente mientras le preguntaba si quería ordenar ya o si estaba esperando a alguien, aunque eso, lo mascullaba entre dientes.

**-Un vaso de agua** – pidió sacando su teléfono para revisar si tenía algún mensaje pendiente sin leer. Se le hacía extraño que Rachel no hubiese llegado ya.

Tomó un poco de agua luego de que el mesero le dejara el vaso. Sintiendo el estómago revuelto, marcó el número de Rachel. Después de 3 timbrazos, contestó.

_/Hola Quinn/_ – escuchar la voz de Rachel hizo que su corazón se desbocara, aunque si notaba que su voz sonaba un poco más madura.

_/Hola Rachel/_ – se pasó la lengua por los labios – _/ya estoy aquí en el restaurante/_

_/Voy algo retrasada Quinn, tuve problemas con el auto, pero ya voy en camino, si quieres ve pidiendo algo de comer/_

_/No te preocupes, te espero/_

_/Okay, en unos minutos te veo/ _– dicho eso cortó la llamada

Una sensación de malestar se instauró en ella al escuchar el tono tan formal con el que Rachel le había hablado. Terminó su vaso de agua y observó a los adolescentes allí, bastante despreocupados y sin problemas mayores o la menos no tan graves como los de ella.

Estaba tan entretenida en su mundo que no notó que estaba mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba su sobrino y quien sonreía pensando que lo observaba a él y que a su mesa había llegado quien estaba esperando.

**-Hola Quinn** – escuchó la voz de Rachel

-**Rach…**

**-No puedo creer lo joven que te vez…no, no te acerques** – dijo al ver que la chica se había levantado

**-Rach mi amor** – la tomó del brazo y la jaló abrazándola – **soy yo cariño **

**-No lo puedo creer** – decía empezando a sollozar y acercando más a Quinn a su cuerpo.

**-Tranquila, tranquila **

Habían llamado la atención de los comensales del restaurante y tanto Jacob como el camarero miraban la escena frunciendo el ceño.

Quinn como podía le daba de beber el agua que le quedaba para poder tranquilizarla. Después de unos minutos se sentaron en la mesa.

**-¿Están listas para pedir?** – preguntó el camarero, quien aunque seguía con el ceño levemente fruncido, no dejaba de mirar lascivamente a Quinn, quien solo tenía ojos para Rachel.

**-La ensalada de la casa y una hamburguesa con tocino y dos sodas, gracias –** pidió algo molesta, se había percatado de la forma en que el camarero miraba a Quinn

**-Rachel yo…** – se aclaró la garganta – **no se que fue lo que sucedió en ese vuelo…pero yo…**

**-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? **

**-¿Lo último que recuerdo?** – Rachel asintió – **que quieres que te diga, no he estado en coma si es lo que te estas preguntando** – Rachel frunció el ceño – **mira** – tomó sus manos sobre la mesa – **hace 2 días nos encontrábamos en Chicago, habíamos ganado las naciones y Finn se te había propuesto, yo tomé el vuelo que seguía al que tú tomaste y por algún extraño suceso, aterrizamos 20 años después.**

**-¿No pasó nada extraño durante el vuelo?**

**-No o bueno sí, lo normal** – se pasó la mano por el cabello – **hubo una turbulencia de 5 minutos más o menos, pero aparte de eso, nada más.**

**-Esto es tan extraño** – soltó las manos de Quinn y recostó su cara contra su mano derecha.

**-Yo quiero saber algo…** – se detuvo al ver que el camarero regresaba con la comida - **¿Cómo estamos?**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?** – preguntó confundida tomando su tenedor.

**-Es decir –** tomó bastante aire – **¿Seguimos juntas?**

**-Quinn…** -dejó el cubierto sobre el plato – **han pasado 20 años y yo…estoy casada Quinn** – sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver como se le nublaban los ojos a la rubia.

**-¿Y eres feliz?** – preguntó tratando de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

**-Me estoy separando…pero** – agregó rápidamente al ver el brillo que empezaba a aparecer en los ojos de la chica – **las cosas ya no son las mismas Quinn**

**-¿Ya no me amas?**

**-Te quiero mucho, pero…**

**-Ya no me amas** – completó desviando la mirada hacia su comida

**-Quinn** – trató de tomar la mano de la rubia **– pasaron 20 años, tienes que entender…**

**-Esa frase la he escuchado mucho durante estos 2 días** – interrumpió amargamente – **Quinn entiende han sido 20 años, pero Quinn fuero 20 años en los que no estuviste** – comenzó a arremedar a saber a quién – pero nadie me dice, **Quinn han pasado 20 años, pero sé que para ti solo han pasado unas pocas horas…**

**-Lo siento**

**-No te preocupes** – trató de quitarle importancia al asunto **– se que soy yo quien debe adaptarse a la nueva época y todo, aunque técnicamente tengo 38.**

**-Quinn…**

**-Pero cuéntame, Sam me dijo que habías cumplido tu sueño** – cambió el tema tomando la hamburguesa entre sus manos

-**Sí **– bebió un poco de soda – **después de que nos graduamos, viajé a NYC donde empecé a estudiar en NYADA y con el tiempo participé en pequeños proyectos en los teatros cerca de Broadway, hasta que llegó mi gran oportunidad de interpretar a Fanny Brice y después de eso las producciones fueron aumentando hasta que tuve que parar por mi embarazo así que…**

**-¡Espera!** – exclamó Quinn dejando la hamburguesa sobre el plato – **¿Eres madre?**

**-Sí…yo, tengo una hija de 15 años.**

**-Vaya** – "_Quedó embaraza 4 años después de que desaparecí_" pensó con amargura **y te casaste con él, supongo.**

**-En realidad no** – seguía comiendo su ensalada **– con Brody, el padre de Ashley solo estuvimos juntos un par de años hasta que al final nos separamos… hace 4 años me casé con Jesse St. James.**

**-¿¡Qué!?**

**-Sí, pero las cosas no resultaron así que…nos estamos divorciando.**

Pasaron el resto de la cena, con Rachel contándole sus anécdotas en el teatro y sobre las películas en las que había trabajado en Hollywood. En ningún momento tocaron el tema de Finn o de alguno de los miembros del club glee.

**-Me agradó salir contigo hoy** – dijo Rachel una vez salieron del restaurante.

**-¿Tienes que ir ya a casa?** – preguntó Quinn recostándose en el auto de Rachel

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Me gustaría llevarte a un sitio** – señaló el auto de su hermana – **si no te incomoda **

**-Esta bien, pero deja llamo a mi hija** – aceptó sacando su teléfono.

Quinn aprovechó que Rachel estaba concentrada hablando por teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a su hermana de que iba a tardar un poco y que no sabía a qué horas llegaría y quien llevaría a Jacob a casa.

**-Listo ¿A dónde vamos?** – preguntó subiéndose al auto.

**-A un sitio al que me gustaba ir y espero aun exista** – murmuró sin haber pensado en ese pequeñísimo detalle.

**-No importa… ¿Este es tu auto?** – preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio

**-En realidad es de Frannie, mañana iré a comprarme el mío**

**-¿La aerolínea te va a indemnizar?** – preguntó confundida.

**-No, mi padre me ha dejado una herencia de 1 millón de dólares que mi hermana me consignó esta mañana en la cuenta.**

**-¿¡Un millón de dólares!? **

**-Sí, Frannie me dijo que él se encontraba bastante arrepentido por lo que había pasado entre nosotros y me incluyó en su testamento así yo no estuviese presente. Igual, también le estuvo enviando dinero a Beth todos estos años.**

**-¿A Beth? ¿Has hablado con ella? **

**-No ¿Mantienes contacto con Shelby?**

**-Lo siento Quinn, ella se marchó hace un par de años para Francia y no volvió a saber más de ella.**

**-No importa** – sonrió tristemente – **hemos llegado** – dijo estacionando suavemente en medio de la nada.

**-¿En donde estamos? **– preguntó al ver que la rubia se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

**-Es un mirador que descubrí cuando tenía 14 años, desde acá se ve gran parte de Lima** – respondió bajándose del auto – **ven **– le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se sentaron sobre el capo del auto escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza con las luces de la ciudad.

**-Rachel** – habló Quinn pasándose la lengua por los labios – **no quiero sonar pesada ni nada por el estilo, pero…**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Me permitirías tratar de conquistarte?** – preguntó con su corazón en la mano

**-Quinn…**

**-Dame la oportunidad Rachel** – se bajó del auto y se paró frente a ella – **te enamoraste de mi sin que yo hiciera nada, ahora que me lo propongo, sé que lo lograré.**

**-No sé Quinn **– suspiró tratando de no dejarse llevar por los ojos de la rubia – **mírame y mírate, tienes 18 años y yo 37, dentro de un par de meses seré una mujer divorciada con una hija adolescente.**

**-Rachel, nada de eso me importa** – le dijo tomándola del rostro – **sé que las circunstancias han cambiado entre nosotras, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos querernos y llevar a cabo todos los planes que teníamos juntas.**

**-Quinn…**

**-Se que dijiste que no me amas, pero yo a ti si te amo, quiero y necesito que estés a mi lado, no me importa el que dirán, nada de eso me importa ya.**

**-Quinn…**

**-Te amo Rachel** – susurró acercándose a los labios de la chica – **¿Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que me ponen las mujeres maduras?** – fue lo último que necesitó Rachel para terminar de romper el espacio que separaba sus labios.

Un tierno y suave beso, un beso de reencuentro con varias lagrimas de por medio. Rachel no podía creer que estaba besando a Quinn, quien aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Sus labios se movían al compás de sus corazones.

**-Había olvidado lo que se sentía besarte** – susurró Rachel con los ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada a la de Quinn.

-**No sé qué experiencias habrás vivido en el amor con el padre de tu hija y con St. James –** la beso suavemente – **pero créeme Rach, yo haré que vuelvas a creer en el amor, en nuestro amor.**


	6. Chapter 6

17 de noviembre de 2032

Mansión Jenner

10:45Am

La mansión se encontraba en completo silencio, los chicos se habían ido temprano para el instituto dejando a Frannie en casa con Quinn, quien aún no daba señales de vida. Se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos de la empresa que Russell le había heredado, si bien, se mantenía en casa, como socia mayorista, una que otra vez debía ir a las reuniones de los socios para constatar que todo se encontrara en perfecto orden, algo había aprendido en sus clases de economía en la universidad.

Hacía algunos años había descubierto un desfalco en las finanzas de la empresa y desde entonces se había propuesto mantener en cintura los libros de contabilidad, pues de ese negocio dependía el futuro de sus hijos.

**-Es tan raro verte en la oficina de Russell** – le dijo Quinn haciéndola sobresaltar, ya que no la había escuchado llegar.

**-¡Quinn! **– exclamó con una mano en el pecho **– la próxima vez haz algo de ruido al bajar** – la rubia empezó a reír – **y para tu información, alguien tiene que mantener en línea la empresa familiar –** dijo volviendo la mirada hacía su computadora. – **anoche no te escuché llegar.**

**-Llegué pasada la 1 de la mañana **

**-Entonces te lo pasaste muy bien** – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – **¿Cómo te fue?**

**-Bien **– suspiró sentándose en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio **– estuvimos hablando un rato y luego nos besamos** – Frannie dejó de mirar su computadora al oír eso – **pero realmente no sé en que punto estamos en este momento**

**-¿A que te refieres?** – preguntó cerrando su computadora para prestarle atención a su hermana

**-Nos besamos varias veces, pero…** – se pasó la mano por el cuello – **pero varias veces recalcó que ya no me ama** – bajó la mirada para evitar que Frannie viera cuanto la lastimaba aquello.

**-Quinn –** le tomó de las manos sobre el escritorio – **una vez lograste enamorarla, lo lograras esta vez y a diferencia de esa vez, tendrás todo mi apoyo en esto. Se que la situación es distinta y claramente…**

**-¿Claramente qué?**

**-Quinn –** se pasó la lengua por los labios – **la diferencia de edad es bastante notoria **

**-No ha diferencia de edad Frannie** – dijo algo fastidiada soltando las manos de su hermana **– al igual que ella yo también tengo 38 años…aunque no lo parezca** – murmuró para sí misma.

**-Lo sé Quinn** – rodeó el escritorio antes de agacharse frente a la rubia – **pero, ¿Realmente te sientes como una mujer de 38 años?** – la miró fijamente sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa **– nos guste o no, tienes mental y físicamente 18 años Quinn y me temó que Rachel no ve a una mujer de 38 si no a una chica de 18 y al igual que ella lo hizo, tú tienes un largo camino que recorrer. Ella hizo su vida, se casó, hizo realidad sus sueños y demás, pero tú** – sonrió tristemente **– la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad para hacerlo Quinn, puedes llegar a hacer todo lo que tu quieras, el dinero ya no es problema para ti. Lo que no quiero es que pierdas de vista tu futuro, tus sueños por ella… si logras conquistarla excelente Quinn, pero si no, no quiero que te deprimas, tienes que seguir adelante… no tienes que decirme nada **– aclaró al ver el rostro de su hermana – **pero medítalo, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo voy a estar contigo **– le apretó la mano – **eres mi hermana y te quiero.**

**-Gracias** – dijo algo cohibida – **¿Podrías llevarme donde Kurt?**

**-Claro que sí, pero, ¿No pensaras ir en pijama, o sí?** – preguntó con una sonrisa enderezándose – **ve a arreglarte mientras te preparo algo de comer **

**Después de que desayunara** – almorzara, las hermanas Fabray salieron rumbo al taller de Burt.

**-¿Cómo tomaron los Hummel lo que pasó?** – preguntó Quinn luego de unos minutos en silencio.

**-Mal** – contestó Frannie frenando en un semáforo **– obviamente como papá y mamá** – miró de reojo a su hermana **– incluso llegaron a contemplar demandar a Schuester por negligencia **

**-¿Por qué?** – preguntó Quinn sorprendida

**-Según nuestros padres y los Hummel – Hudson, William era el responsable de que ustedes hubiesen desaparecido, ya que él como tutor encargado en ese viaje, debía haberse asegurado de que ustedes viajaran en el mismo vuelo que todos los demás.**

**-Él no se encontraba con nosotros cuando hicimos el cambio** – empezó a relatar Quinn – **no sé si lo sabrás, pero el día anterior, para mí hace 4 días** – bufó mirando hacia la ventana – **Finn le había propuesto matrimonio a Rachel nuevamente y aunque ella lo rechazó, tuvo un momento de duda **– miró brevemente a su hermana que seguía conduciendo – **así que las cosas se pusieron algo extrañas para nosotras después de eso.**

**-Pero eso no explica como terminaste en otro vuelo **

**-Cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando que saliera el avión, la aerolínea anunció que se encontraban con sobrecupo en pocas palabras, así que le solicitaron a algunos pasajeros cambiar su vuelo por 400 dólares** – se mordió el labio a la vez que su hermana estacionaba frente al taller – **pensé que era una buena oportunidad para darnos algo de espacio con Rachel y con el dinero pensaba organizarle una velada romántica para tratar de reconciliarnos aunque no hubiésemos discutido, lo que no me esperaba era que el espacio de un par de horas que pretendía darnos, se convirtieran en 20 años.**

**-Creo que yo habría enloquecido en tu lugar** – comentó Frannie mirando hacia la nada.

**-Ambas sabemos que de las 2, siempre he sido la que mejor control emocional ha tenido – se burló de su hermana logrando sacarle una sonrisita.**

**-Anda** – miró hacia la tienda **– ve y habla con Kurt, yo aquí te esperaré.**

**-¿No quieres venir?** – preguntó soltándose el cinturón

**-Podría comer algunas galletas de Carol** – se encogió de hombros imitando a su hermana.

Se acercaron lentamente al taller de Burt, quien se encontraba reparando el auto de una chica de unos 15 – 16 años.

**-¿Cuánto va a tardar?** – escucharon que la chica le preguntaba a Burt quien estaba debajo del auto

**-Un par de minutos nada más, se soltó el conducto de la gasolina y es únicamente soldarlo **

**-Está bien** – vieron como la chica rodaba los ojos antes de girarse y toparse de frente con Quinn – **eh…hola** – saludó tímidamente.

**-Hola** – contestó Quinn sin prestar mayor atención a la chica **– Hola Burt** – se acercó al hombre cuando este salió de debajo del auto, quien al verla únicamente la abrazó. Si bien, se habían visto en el aeropuerto, en aquel momento el hombre solo tenia ojos para su hijo, así que no había determinado muy bien a la chica.

**-Me da tanta alegría verte de nuevo** – dijo tragando fuertemente **– Kurt esta arriba, no ha querido salir de su habitación desde que llegó** – contó tristemente – **las cosas no son como solían ser para él**

**-No sé Kurt que pensará, pero mi idea es volver al McKinley y terminar mis estudios.**

**-Seguro que también…**

**-¿Está terminado mi auto?** – interrumpió la chica atrayendo la mirada de los 3 presentes, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente, una idea se le había metido en la cabeza y tenía que hablarlo con su mamá lo más pronto posible – **realmente debo irme antes de que mi madre se de cuenta de porque le falló el auto anoche.**

**-Claro** – se aclaró la voz – **dile a tu madre que venga a visitarme más a menudo** – le sonrió cariñosamente, aunque la sonrisa no fue devuelta.

**-Seguro…** – murmuró abriendo la puerta – **adiós **– se despidió de Quinn, quien solo frunció el ceño viendo partir el auto.

**-Entonces ¿Puedo pasar?** – preguntó olvidándose de aquella chiquilla de ojos azules, si tan solo hubiese preguntado quien era su madre…

-**Claro Quinn, es la segunda puerta luego de subir las escaleras** – le indicó entrando a la casa con Frannie tras ellos – **tu vendrás conmigo **– le dijo a Frannie quien solo sonrió entrando con él a la cocina y saludando a Carol.

La rubia subió de dos en dos las escaleras. Se arregló rápidamente su vestimenta y golpeó suavemente esperando que el chico le abriera.

**-No quiero comer papá** – escuchó la voz de Kurt a través de la puerta

**-Soy Quinn…–** no dijo nada más, pues escuchó unos pasos acercándose rápidamente a la puerta

**-Quinn** – dijo el chico algo agobiado – **¿Cómo estás?** – se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar – **disculpa el desorden es solo que…**

**-Lo sé Kurt** – le restó importancia sentándose en la cama **– ¿Cómo estás?** – preguntó mirando al chico quien se encontraba en pijama y con varias ojeras, señas de que no había dormido bien e incluso llorado, por la cantidad de pañuelos que Quinn vio en el suelo.

**-Nada bien** – contestó sentándose a su lado – **ha sido todo tan extraño** – susurró mirando a Quinn – **descubrí que Blaine se había casado con Sebastián y que tienen 2 hijos** – se pasó la mano por la nariz

**-Kurt…**

**-Estuvo aquí ayer y me dijo que, aunque aún me quería, no iba a poner en juego su familia por un amor que tuvo en la adolescencia, así que…**

**-Estamos hechos eh** – murmuró Quinn levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana – **Rachel también esta casada y tiene una hija** – le informó a Kurt mirando hacia la calle – **se casó con St. James y aunque se están divorciando, insiste en que ya no me ama, que solo me tiene cariño…**

**-Quinn**

**-Ayer salimos y aunque nos besamos** – sonrió tristemente – **me recalcó varias veces que ya no me ama, aunque si me dejó la puerta abierta a que la conquistara, con la condición de que su hija estuviese de acuerdo… Lo siento Kurt –** se giró mirando al chico – **si no hubiese sido por mí, nada de esto te estaría ocurriendo **

**-No es tu culpa Quinn** – contestó el chico levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella **– pero si es un poco extraño ver a todos nuestros amigos adultos y nosotros…aun somos adolescentes.**

**-¿Y Finn?** – preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba, nadie le había hablado del chico.

**-Él…** – Kurt suspiró sentándose nuevamente, pero mirando esta vez hacia Quinn **– Finn murió hace un par de años**

**-¿¡Qué!?**

**-Aún no se realmente que fue lo que sucedió, mi papá no habla del tema y Blaine no me quiso decir nada, pero todo lo que me dijeron fue que hubo un incidente en donde estaba trabajando y él murió, pero no se como y por como me lo contaron, tampoco lo quiero saber.**

**-Lo siento Kurt** – dijo dejándose caer en el suelo.

**-Para ellos fue un golpe muy duro** – contó haciendo sonar sus dedos **– primero tú y yo desaparecemos y luego de un par de años Finn muere.**

**-¿Hace cuánto?**

**-Unos 6 – 7 años **

**-¡Vaya! **– se pasó las manos por el cabello – **la vida es una ruleta** – negó resoplando

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno organizando sus pensamientos, hasta que un golpe en la puerta los regresó a la realidad.

**-¿Está todo bien?** – escucharon la voz de Carol

**-Sí** – contestó Kurt aclarándose la garganta

**-¿Quieren algo de comer?**

**-No, muchas gracias** – habló esta vez Quinn sin moverse de donde estaba

**-De acuerdo y Quinn, me alegra mucho que estés bien.**

**-Gracias señora Hudson** – escucharon los pasos de la mujer alejarse.

**-¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante Quinn?**

**-Venía a hablar de eso contigo** – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo **– ¿Has pensado en volver al Mckinley?**

**-¿Volver?** – preguntó confundido

**-Sí, ya sabes, volver y terminar nuestros estudios y seguir adelante con nuestra vida – miró al chico quien tenía el ceño fruncido.**

**-¿Tú lo piensas hacer?**

**-He hablado con Frannie y ella me apoya en todo lo que decida hacer y entre mis planes a corto plazo es terminar la escuela y poder ir a la universidad, ser lo que debimos en su momento, mi hermana me ha dicho que el director es Mr. Schue así que no creo que haya demasiado problema.**

**-No lo sé Quinn** – dijo pasándose la mano por el cuello

**-Tenemos que retomar nuestra vida Kurt, no podemos quedarnos pensando en lo que habríamos hecho si hubiésemos tomado el avión que era.**

**-¿No has pensado que tal vez si tomamos otro vuelo a Chicago, regresemos a nuestra época?**

**-Realmente no creo que funcioné así** – contestó riéndose – **sería genial, pero dudo que nos pasé 2 veces.**

**-Era solo una idea**

**-Esas ideas… **– se levantó del suelo – **anda, ve a ducharte y yo te esperaré abajo que debemos ir de compras y a inscribirnos al instituto.**

**-¿De compras para qué?**

**-¿No te dije que mi padre me dejo un millón de dólares? **– dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, únicamente escuchando un gemido del chico seguido de un ¡Fabray!


	7. Chapter 7

17 de noviembre de 2032

Instituto William Mckinley

2:45Pm

**-¿Estás segura de esto Ashley?**

Rachel caminaba con su hija quien miraba los pasillos con autentica emoción. La morena no entendida cual era el afán de la chica de que la inscribiera en aquel instituto.

**-Mamá, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar por aquí y no puedo permitir que mi educación se vea perjudicada por eso** – le contestaba mientras observaba a los chicos que salían de clase e iban directo al comedor.

**-Hablaremos con Mr. Schue y si él nos da el visto bueno, lo pensaremos ¿De acuerdo?** – miró a la chica quien asintió de mala gana **– Cariño** – le acarició la mejilla – **no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en Lima…además ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con aquella chica que te llamó la atención? **– sonrió pícaramente

**-¡Por Supuesto que no!** – exclamó enfadada mientras se sonrojaba.

Luego de que se había topado con aquella chica rubia y su madre en el taller, había sentido maripositas en su estomago y al escucharla decir que se inscribiría en aquel instituto, llegó con la idea a su casa, en donde, prácticamente obligó a Rachel a salir de casa para ir a que la inscribiera.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de , La chica se dedicó a jugar en su móvil sin prestar atención a la conversación de los adultos. Pasados varios minutos, guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró a su madre indicándole que iría al baño.

Caminó por los pasillos buscando los baños, cuando se topó con una chica rubia quien se encontraba sacando algunas cosas de su casillero.

**-Disculpa** – se acercó a ella haciendo que la chica la mirara de reojo

**-Eres nueva por aquí ¿Verdad? **

**-Sí**

**-Lucy Jenner** – se presentó antes de girarse hacía su casillero y terminar de buscar sus libros.

**-Ashley Weston** – se mordió el labio superior – **¿Podrías indicarme en donde quedan los baños?**

**-Caminas todo recto y luego giras a la derecha y allí está** – le indicó cerrando su casillero **– nos vemos.**

**-Gracias** – siguió el camino indicado por Lucy.

Cuando estaba bajando la cadena, escuchó que la puerta se abría. Sin prestarle mayor atención al asuntó, salió del cubículo, chocándose sin querer con alguien y cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

**-¡Por que no te fijas!** – exclamó sin mirar a la extraña – **Siempre se debe mirar por donde se camina.**

**-Eso podría decírtelo yo a ti **– contestó secamente la otra chica que la miraba de píe – **y fuiste tu quien chocó conmigo.**

**-¡Mira estup…! **– las palabras muriendo en su boca al ver con quien se encontraba hablando **– tienes toda la razón fue mi culpa** – aceptó rápidamente haciendo que la otra chica frunciera el ceño **– tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y…**

**-Vale, no me interesa –** le tendió la mano para que se apoyara y se levantara.

**-Gracias** – murmuró sonrojada.

**-No hay de que** – se giró nuevamente hacia el espejo, permitiendo que Ashley la contemplara a través del espejo, La chica se veía diferente a como ella la había visto en horas de la mañana, más que nada por un nuevo accesorio que adornaba su nariz. A ella nunca le había parecido atractivo alguien con perforaciones y tatuajes, pero esta chica tenia algo que la hacía lucir increíblemente sensual.

La otra chica se había percatado de la manera en que Ashley la miraba y arreglando un poco su cabello y sin más se marchó de allí.

Luego de que se quedará sola, Ashley se lavó las manos y la cara para despejarse un poco, estaba siendo ridícula y había quedado fatal ante la chica que le gustaba. Al menos, ahora sabia que si iba a estar en ese instituto.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, llegó a la oficina de Mr. Schue donde encontró a su madre charlando con un chico de aproximadamente su edad.

**-Allí viene** – dijo su madre al chico cuando se acercó a ellos – **ella es Ashley Weston, mi hija** – la presentó orgullosa al adolescente que la miraba con una sonrisa triste **– no te pongas así** – le dijo apretándole el hombro

**-Es solo que…** – suspiró profundamente – **un gusto, Kurt Hummel.**

**-¿Hummel? **– preguntó confundida. El chico tenía el apellido del dueño del taller. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta, que aquel chico que ahora la miraba extrañado, era amigo de aquella chica del baño.

**-¿Esta todo bien?** – preguntó Kurt algo incomodo, pensando que la chica lo había reconocido por los eventos del avión.

-**Sí, es solo que…acabado de notar que tienes el apellido del dueño del taller de mecánica **– contestó sonrojada, haciendo que Kurt y Rachel rieran levemente.

-**No pasa nada** – dijo ahora más relajado.

**-¿Viniste solo?**

**-No, vine con…**

**-¿Kurt?** – Mr. Schue había escogido ese momento para salir, haciendo que Ashley maldijera mentalmente ¡Había estado a punto de saber el nombre de la chica!

**-Hola Mr. Schue **– saludó el chico tímidamente, haciendo que Will lo jalara para darle un abrazo.

**-¡No puedo creerlo!** – exclamó visiblemente emocionado – cuando lo vi en las noticias… – sollozó soltando al chico – **lo lamento mucho Kurt**

**-No fue culpa de nadie** – miraba a su amiga y su maestro tristemente – **son cosas que pasan, que realmente no pensé que fueran posibles, pero, al parecer pasan** – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los otros dos negaran.

**-¿Vas a retomar tus estudios?** – le preguntó Will

**-Sí, a eso veníamos **

**-¿Veníamos?** – preguntó confundido **– ¿Con quién?**

**-Conmigo** – escucharon una voz que hizo que los 4 se giraran

**-¡Quinn!** – exclamó Will soltando unas lágrimas. Sus 2 estudiantes, aquellos que pensaba que habían desaparecido para siempre y ahora los tenía al frente suyo – **ven aquí y dame un abrazo** – extendió los brazos antes de abrazar a la rubia quien gustosamente lo recibió – **me alegra mucho que estén bien.**

**-Hola de nuevo** – saludó mirando a la chica que estaba tras Rachel – **hola **– esta vez mirando a la chica

**-¿Qué te hiciste en la nariz?** – le preguntó Rachel al verle la perforación.

**-Aún tenía el huequito para el arete así que decidí volvérmelo a colocar** – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – **¿Te gusta?**

**-Estás loca…te presentó a Ashley, mi hija** – dijo tomando la mano de la susodicha.

-**Un gusto** – se pasó la lengua por los labios – **Quinn Fabray** – le extendió su mano, pero la chica parecía que se encontraba en un trance.

**-¿Podemos hablar un momento madre?** – se dirigió a Rachel ignorando por completo a Quinn **– es importante.**

**-Está bien…**

**-¡Esperen!** – exclamó Quinn cuando empezaban a alejarse logrando que madre e hija se detuvieran – **un segundo** – se acercó a Rachel y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – **ahora sí** – sonrió – **te veo más tarde** – le dio otro beso antes de volver donde estaba Kurt.

**-¡Vamos! **– exclamó furiosa tirando de su madre.

**-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?** – preguntó Rachel cuando llegaron a las gradas.

**-¡Es ella mamá! –** exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – **¡Es ella!**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ** – la voz a Rachel le temblaba.

**-La chica que me gusta, es la chica que fue o es tu novia** – se tapó la cara mientras lloraba – **creo que lo mejor será que yo vuelva a Nueva York con mi padre.**

**-Espera Ashley** – le limpió las lágrimas que caían en cascada por el rostro de su hija – **Quinn y yo no somos nada…ayer salimos y ella me pidió una oportunidad para volver a conquistarme** – escuchó otro sollozó de su hija que le estaba partiendo el alma **– yo le dije que sí, pero dadas las circunstancias es mejor dejar todo esto aquí.**

**-Mamá… **

**-Ahora más tarde hablaré con Quinn y le explicaré la situación** – besó la frente de su hija **– eres lo más importante para mi Ash y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.**

**-Pero tú la amas.**

**-A Quinn le tengo mucho cariño, pero no la amo y ayer se lo dije, así que para evitar que ella se siga haciendo más ilusiones es mejor terminar esto.**

**-No es necesario mamá** – dijo tomando las manos de su madre **– ya te dije, yo puedo irme a Nueva York con mi padre y tu quedarte aquí con ella.**

**-No Ashley **– negó suspirando – **nos vamos a Nueva York juntas, es mejor así…**

**-¿Qué pasará con Quinn?**

**-No lo sé cariño, no lo sé** – abrazó a su hija que seguía soltando algunas lágrimas que se mezclaban con las de su madre. Su primera ilusión amorosa y era con la chica que estaba enamorada de su madre.

Rachel le entregó la tarjeta del auto indicándole que la esperarse allí mientras ella resolvía este problema con Quinn. Realmente no pensó que fuese ella la ilusión de su hija.

Cuando la encontró, Quinn se encontraba charlando con Kurt y otros 2 adolescentes de los cuales el chico, la miraba como si fuese la 8 maravilla del _mundo "Genial, otro adolescente interesado en ella"_ pensó acercándose a ellos

**-Quinn** – la llamó haciendo que Quinn se girara hacia ella con una sonrisa – **¿Podemos hablar un momento?**

**-Seguro, nos vemos en la casa** – les dijo a los 2 adolescentes que se marchaban de allí con Kurt algo conmocionado – **¿Qué sucede? –** preguntó cuando se encontraron solas.

**-Esto no puede seguir**

**-¿De que hablas?** – el leve pánico en la voz de Quinn hizo que Rachel se sintiera terriblemente mal por lo que iba a hacer,

-**Quinn, mírate y mírame –** se giró hacia donde los 2 adolescentes con Kurt las miraban desde lo lejos – **ese chico te mira como si fueras una Diosa y **

**-¡Espera!** – exclamó divertida pensando que por eso Rachel estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo **– es Jacob** – sonrió de lado **– es mi sobrino **

**-¿Tu sobrino?** – preguntó sorprendida **– ¿Y tu sobrino te mira así y no te molesta?**

**-Frannie y yo hablamos con él, pero es un chico apenas, sabe que jamás pasara lo que esta pensando, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte mi amor** – la tomó de las manos **– yo solo tengo ojitos para ti**

**-Quinn por favor** – le soltó las manos haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño – **mañana regreso a Nueva York y no sé cuándo volveré.**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Jesse y yo le vamos a dar otra oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio** – mintió sabiendo que la chica quedaría dolida con ella por eso.

**-¡Mientes!** – exclamó con la voz entrecortada **– dime la verdad Rachel ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu hija?** – se pasó la mano por la nariz – **¿No acepta que salgas con otra mujer?**

**-Le gustas** – murmuró haciendo que Quinn la mirará sorprendida – **hace unos días llegó a casa y me dijo que había visto a una chica rubia muy linda con su padre y que había quedado prendada de ella. Hoy en la mañana, después de que llegó del taller de Burt, me dijo que quería inscribirse aquí y ahora se que es por ti.**

**-¿Me estás hablando en serio?**

**-No puedo hacerle esto a mi hija Quinn, tienes que entenderlo ¡No puedo!** – negó dando varios pasos hacia atrás **– lo siento Quinn, pero esto, sea lo que sea que tuviéramos, no va más.**

**-Pero Rach…**

**-Adiós Quinn** – se alejó de la chica antes de que la pudiera tocar y salió de allí a toda prisa hacía el estacionamiento donde vio a su hija encogida en el asiento del copiloto.

**-¿Estas bien? **

**-Sí cariño** – dijo encendiendo el auto – **llama a tu tía San y dile que mañana regresamos a casa** – se alejaba de allí mientras por el retrovisor veía a Quinn parada allí observándola a lo lejos.


	8. Chapter 8

10 de diciembre de 2032

Nueva York

Penhouse Berry

3:45pm

**-La detesto, se cree la mejor actriz del momento, pero es solo una chiquilla prepotente que no tiene los pies sobre la tierra, pero ya veras cuando le toque vivir en el mundo real**

**-¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?** – murmuró Britt mirando a Santana quien solo se encogió de hombros mientras bebía su café.

La noticia de quién interpretaría a Barbra Streisand en su película bibliográfica había salido esa mañana, muchos habían apostado que sería Rachel quien le daría vida en la gran pantalla, pero, para sorpresa de mucho, incluida la misma Rachel, el papel se lo habían dado a una actriz inglesa – americana que había saltado a la fama hacia un par de años con una película, cuyo papel, había sido originalmente escrito para Rachel Berry, ganándose así la amistad con la estrella de Broadway.

**-¿¡Como es que le dan el papel de Barbra a esa mocosa!?** – exclamó frustrada – **ni siquiera se parece físicamente.**

Phoenix Kyteler de 22 años, a diferencia de Rachel, media 1.75, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro bastante corto con algunos tatuajes que adornaban sus brazos.

**-Cálmate mujer** – Santana se levantó tomándola de los hombros – **respira profundo Rachel… mira, se que te cae mal, pero trata de serenarte**

**-No puedo Santana** – se dejó caer en el sofá abatida **– ¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal?** – preguntó retóricamente mientras se tapaba el rostro.

**-¿Ashley te ha dicho algo?** – preguntó Britt sentándose a su lado.

Para las dos chicas no había sido una sorpresa cuando descubrieron que Quinn se encontraba viva y con un par de añitos menos que ellas, pues habían visto la noticia de que el avión había aparecido 20 años después, lo que si las dejó sorprendidas fue saber que Ashley se había encaprichado con la rubia, frenando así los avances de su madre con la rubia.

**-Nada** – suspiró recostándose en el hombro de Britt – **es como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**-¿Has llamado a Quinn? –** preguntó Santana sentándose al otro costado.

**-No **

Desde el día en que se había enterado de que Ashley estaba encaprichada con Quinn no había vuelto a hablar con la rubia, ni siquiera cuando ella se presentó en su casa en compañía de su hermana Frannie. Le había dolido mucho dejar a la rubia en el estado en que la dejó, pero era lo mejor para todos y aunque a Santana se lo negara, ella no podía ver a Quinn como una mujer de 38 años, sino como una adolescente de 18 y viéndola así, sería muy difícil que la relación funcionara.

**-Esto es una tragicomedia** – Santana había hablado un par de minutos con la rubia por teléfono el día en que Rachel había regresado a Nueva York, pero desde ese día no había tenido noticias de ella.

Ashley se había cerrado y no había querido hablar con nadie, se sentía lastimada y no sabía ni siquiera porque, si Quinn en ningún momento le dio esperanzas de que algo más pasaría entre ellas, es más, para la rubia, ella era una desconocida hasta que su madre la presentó y eso era lo que más le dolía.

**-Todo va a estar bien Rachie**

Ni Britt, ni Santana se creían el cuento de que Rachel ya no amaba a Quinn, las 2 la conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber que se encontraba en estado de negación, sabían bien, que Quinn siempre sería el amor de Rachel, pero por alguna tontería que ninguna de las 2 había logrado comprender, la morena se negaba a eso y bueno…que su hija se había fijado en la misma mujer.

Las llaves de la entrada sonaban anunciando la llegada de Ashley del instituto.

**-Hola** – saludó secamente dejando las llaves sobre el platero al lado de la puerta

**-Hola cariño** – Rachel se levantó de la silla para saludar a su hija – **¿Cómo estuvo tu día? **

**-Bien **– contestó secamente mientras sacaba su teléfono – **estaré en mi cuarto.**

**-Ashley espera**

**-¿Qué?** – se giró sin ganas

**-Esta situación no puede seguir así** – le dijo Rachel angustiada

**-¿Cuál situación mamá?** – respondió irónicamente – **aquí no ha pasado nada.**

**-No me hables con ese tono Ashley**

**-Es la verdad mamá, mientras estamos tu y yo sufriendo por ella, ella se encuentra lo mas de bien en los brazos de otra mujer.**

**-¿De que estas hablando?** – preguntó Santana al ver el mutismo de su amiga – **¿Quinn está saliendo con alguien?**

**-¿No lo sabían?** – se burló mientras buscaba el control del televisor – **miren** – empezó a escribir el nombre de Phoenix en el navegador atrayendo la atención de Rachel

-¿**Por qué buscas a esa mujer?** – preguntó Rachel seriamente mientras se acercaba a Santana

**-Por eso** – señaló las fotos que habían salido el día anterior en la prensa rosa. Donde se veía a Quinn sonriente mientras caminaba con Phoenix por las calles de Manchester.

**-¿Quinn conoce a Phoenix Kyteler?** – Santana se encontraba bastante sorprendida con eso.

**-No solo la conoce** – murmuró Ashley – **es el amor de su vida.**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo Ashley? **

**-¿No han visto el Instagram de Quinn?** – preguntó abriendo la aplicación en el televisor y buscando el perfil de la rubia – **miren** – pulso sobre la última fotografía donde se veía a Quinn sentada en un muro con Phoenix de pie entre las piernas de la rubia, el pie de la foto decía _"Con el amor de mi vida, me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo. Te amo"_

**-¡Que demonios!** – exclamó Santana tomando su teléfono para marcarle a Quinn.

Después de 3 timbrazos, la línea fue descolgada

_/Hola Santana/_

_/¡No pierdes el tiempo eh Fabray!/_ – exclamó Santana colocando el teléfono en altavoz

_/¿De qué demonios hablas?/_

_/No te hagas la tonta/_

_-Pásamela Santana_ – le pidió Rachel estirando la mano para que le entregara el teléfono.

_/¿Rachel?/_

_/Hola Quinn/_ – saludó amargamente – _/veo que te la estas pasando muy bien en Manchester/_

_/Pues sí, me he divertido bastante estos días/_

_/¿Con la zorra de Phoenix?_/ – masculló Rachel furiosa – _/¿Sabias que gracias a ella, no podré interpretar el papel de mi vida? ¿Qué la muy zorra se ha quedado por segunda vez con un papel que ha sido escrito para mí?/_

_/Rachel/_ – la voz de Quinn sonaba bastante seria – /_No te permito que hables así de ella ¿Me escuchas?/_

_/A la defiendes/_ – Rachel se encontraba fuera de si mientras su hija y sus amigas la miraban – _/pero de que me sorprendo si entre perras se entienden/_

_/Rachel, no entiendo cual es tu problema y realmente no me interesa entenderlo, pero…/_

_/¿No entiendes cual es mi problema?/_ – la interrumpió haciendo sonar sus dientes _– /hasta hace un par de semanas decías que yo era el amor de tu vida y no se cuantas mentiras más y ahora, a la primera que te abre las piernas le dices que es el amor de tu vida, pensé que eras más decente Fabray/_ – se pasó la lengua por los labios ante el mutismo de la rubia _– /y para que te quede claro Quinn, jamás, escúchame, jamás volverá a suceder algo entre tu y yo y dile a Phoenix que espero que le agraden mis sobras_/ – se burló antes de cortar la llamada y regresarle el teléfono a Santana.

**-No puedo creer que Quinn la haya defendido** – Britt se veía bastante decepcionada con las palabras de su amiga rubia.

**-Como dijo Rachel, entre perras se entienden –** la latina abrazó a su esposa – **lo lamento Rach.**

**-No hay nada que lamentar** – se pasó la mano por la cara limpiando las lágrimas que no sabía que estaban cayendo – **gracias cariño por mostrarme esas fotos** – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-Lo siento ma**

**-No hay lio** – suspiró tomando su abrigo – **saldré un rato, pórtate bien** – le dio un beso en la frente y salió del departamento.

Durante semanas se había negado la posibilidad de volver con Quinn por su hija, pero, saber que la rubia la había cambiado sin más por otra, le había destrozado el alma, si bien, Quinn no conocía su historia con Phoenix, eso no le daba razón de salir con ella, no cuando reiteraba que la seguía amando y que ella era el amor de su vida.

Llegó a su cafetería favorita en donde pidió un té mientras se sentaba a contemplar el paisaje neoyorkino. Muchas veces se había imaginado estar allí en compañía de la rubia y lo había visto más claro luego de la cita que habían tenido en Lima, pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean.

-**Maldita seas Phoenix Kyteler** – murmuró con odio antes de tomar su té.

Después de algunos minutos, su teléfono se iluminó con una llamada entrante de un número desconocido; el identificador mostraba que la llamada provenía de Lima.

_/Habla Rachel Barbra Berry/_

_/Hola Rachel, soy Frannie Jenner/_ – _"genial, Quinn ya le fue con el chisme_" pensó la morena.

_/¿Cómo estas Frannie?_

_/No tan bien como me gustaría Rachel… ¿Puedes explicarme porque Quinn me llamó llorando?/_

_/Nada pasó Frannie, Quinn empezó a salir con Phoenix Kyteler y solo la llamamos para felicitarla por su nueva relación y por haber encontrado el amor de su vida/ _ – murmuró secamente

_/¿De que demonios estas hablando?/_ – Frannie sonaba realmente perdida con las palabras de Rachel.

_/Quinn empezó a salir con una actriz inglesa, que curiosamente es la chica que ha evitado que consiga el papel de mi vida/_

_/Espera… creo que me he perdido ¿Cómo que Quinn esta saliendo con Phoenix Kyteler?_

_/Como lo oyes Frannie, tu hermanita no perdió el tiempo y si revisas su cuenta de Instagram verás una foto de ellas dos donde Quinn le dice que es el amor de su vida y que la ama muchísimo/_

_/De acuerdo…/ –_ Frannie sonaba bastante confundida con lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo _– /y la llamaste para felicitarla por su relación/ _– repitió las palabras de la morena –/_Rachel ¿Sigues enamorada de Quinn/_

_/¡Por supuesto que No!_

_/Suenas bastante celosa Rachel/ _– dijo la mayor de las Fabray – _/suenas como una chica a la que le han quitado su novia/_

_/Estas delirando/_

_/No soy yo quien esta delirando Rachel Berry/ –_ dijo Frannie fríamente – _/aunque lo niegues, sigues enamorada de mi hermana y ella no tiene la culpa de que tu hija se haya fijado en ella ¿Lo sabes no?... pero en vez de resolver eso como una pareja madura, decidiste irte lejos de ella y ahora ¿Le reclamas? Decídete Rachel, Quinn no estará toda su vida esperándote _

_/¿Terminaste?/_ – preguntó bastante irritada – _/No eres nadie para saber como me siento o que hago Frannie, así que te pido que en mi vida no te metas/_

_/No lo haré Rachel Barbra Berry, después de lo que has hecho hoy, no volverás a saber de mi o de Quinn, por que dudo mucho que Quinn te perdone lo que has hecho/_

_/Según tú ¿Por qué Quinn tendría que perdonarme?/ – se burló terminándose el té._

_/Créeme Rachel, te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho. ¿Sabias tú que Phoenix Kyteler es su nombre artístico? Creo que no te has tomado el trabajo de saber cual es el nombre real de esa zorra inglesa como le has llamado…/_

_/No y tampoco me interesa_/ – la interrumpió

_/Qué tengas buena vida Rachel Berry…ha y, por cierto, el nombre Real de Phoenix Kyteler es…/_ – y antes de decir algo más cortó la llamada.

**-¿Cuál era el interés de que supiera el nombre de la zorra esa? **– murmuró mientras buscaba el nombre en Google **– haber "Phoenix Kyteler, actriz inglesa, nacida en américa bajo el nombre de…¡Mierda!** – soltó el teléfono pasándose las manos por la cara.

En la pantalla se podía leer claramente, Bethany Corcoran.


	9. Chapter 9

**19 de noviembre de 2032**

**Mansión Jenner**

**11:45Am**

**-¿Quinn?** – Frannie abría con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de Quinn. La rubia, únicamente salía de allí para comer algo y volvía a encerrarse allí, hacía 2 días que Rachel la había dejado y la chica no había querido saber de nada ni de nadie – ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al encontrarla sentada estilo indio sobre la cama, con su computadora sobre sus piernas.

**-Estoy leyendo este mensaje** – Frannie pudo observar como los ojos de su hermana brillaban al leer lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo. Se le había roto el corazón ver como Quinn le había suplicado a Rachel que no la dejara 2 días atrás, pero de nada habían valido sus suplicas, la morena y su hija se habían marchado esa misma tarde hacia Nueva York.

**-¿Algo importante?** – le preguntó al ver una lagrima cayendo por su ojo derecho **– Quinn ¿está todo bien?**

**-Sí** – se pasó la mano por la cara – **lee **– le entregó su computadora, para que leyera el mensaje que tenía en Facebook.

"_Phoenix Kyteler"_

**-¿Por qué la actriz te escribe?** – preguntó al ver el remitente del mensaje y al ver a su hermana, esta sonreía como si hubiese ganado la lotería

**-Solo…léelo… por favor**

"_Hola Quinn Fabray._

_Seguramente sabes quién soy o probablemente no. Estuve mediando durante varias horas si escribirte o dejar las cosas así, pero al final, la curiosidad me ganó y decidí comunicarme contigo. Para el mundo soy Phoenix Kyteler, una chica inglesa – americana de 22 años, la enemiga número 1 de Rachel Berry._

_Te cuento un poco de mi vida. Llegué a París a los 9 años y vivimos allí durante 2 años. Posteriormente nos mudamos a Londres donde mi madre conoció a quien es actualmente su marido, al casarse con él y al llevar bastante tiempo viviendo en Inglaterra, adquirimos la nacionalidad inglesa. A los 18 años mi madre decidió mudarse a Manchester y yo, me quedé en Londres para seguir con mis sueños de ser actriz, aunque viajo frecuentemente a visitarla._

_Te preguntaras porque te estoy contando todo esto si solo debes colocar mi nombre en Google y saldrá mi bibliografía, pero quería decírtelo yo misma, antes de que alguien haga la relación, lo cual de por sí, ya me ha parecido bastante extraño que no lo hayan hecho. _

_Me gustaría que vinieras a Manchester unos días y así poder conocernos como es debido ¿No crees? Para mí, fue bastante curioso enterarme de quién eras. En la escuela, cuando tenía 14 años, nos enseñaron en clase de historia sobre los vuelos que desaparecen y nadie tiene idea de donde puedan estar. Al llegar a casa, le conté a mi madre sobre el tema, pues me había calado en lo más profundo, ella, por una razón que desconocía, se puso pálida y bastante triste y fue cuando me contó sobre ti. Lucy Quinn Fabray, mi madre biológica, sí, mi nombre de pila es Bethany Quinn Corcoran Fabray. Cuando mi madre se casó, tuve la opción de modificar mi nombre y decidí adoptar el tuyo. Tengo el anuario que mi madre logró conseguir de ti y el dinero que tú padre me consignó durante todos estos años, me sirvió, fundamentalmente, cuando me quedé en Londres sola, gracias a él, no tuve que pasar ninguna necesidad y por algún motivo, aunque ya no tengo 18 años, me siguen consignado, si estas con él, dile que gracias, ese dinero, lo he invertido en un hospital infantil._

_Creo que mi mensaje se ha alargado mucho, pero, realmente me gustaría conocerte. Al ver la noticia de que el avión había aparecido y que, para ti, no habían pasado 20 años, me entró un sentimiento que no se como expresar, solo sabia que necesitaba conocerte, aunque ahora soy mayor que tú, lo hablé con mi madre y estuvo de acuerdo en acogernos en su casa en Manchester si así lo deseas. Te dejo mi número privado que es 956-xxx-xxx para que me escribas o me llames si tienes alguna duda o si decides venir._

_Con cariño._

_Phoenix Kyteler (Bethany Corcoran)_"

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Frannie ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar hasta que sintió su cara bastante húmeda.

-**No puedo creer que Beth sea Phoenix** – susurró limpiándose las lágrimas – **tienes que estar muy orgullosa de tu hija Quinn, ha llegado muy lejos.**

**-¿Cómo es? **

**-¿No has buscado su foto?** – al ver la negativa de su hermana, buscó en Google una fotografía de la actriz y se la enseñó.

**-¿¡Es ella!?** – exclamó Quinn al verla, empezó a llorar abiertamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija en la pantalla – **tiene bastantes tatuajes** – se burló mientras sonreía.

**-Ahora que lo pienso si se parecen** – abrazó a Quinn, quien empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Al menos, esta vez no era por Rachel Berry.

**2:45Pm**

Frannie se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer, Quinn se había dormido luego de un rato. Dejando el cuchillo en la encimera, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a su madre no sabía si ya tendría señal, pero necesitaba comunicarle las últimas novedades, pero al igual que los días anteriores, saltaba directamente al buzón de mensajes. Suspiró recostándose en la encimera mientras se mordía el labio. Una llamada entrante la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_/¿Diga?/_

_/Hola cariño/_ – Matthew después de varios días se reportaba con su esposa. La rubia, tenia el presentimiento de que él le era infiel, cosa que le daba igual, únicamente seguían juntos por sus hijos, ella tampoco lo amaba a él, solo quedaba una linda amistad entre los 2.

_/Hola Matt/_ – puso el altavoz y siguió preparando la comida para Quinn y para ella _– /¿Cómo estás?/_

_/Bien ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Alguna novedad?_

_/Ahora que lo mencionas/_ – se mojó los labios antes de seguir hablando _– /el vuelo 569…en el que venía mi hermana, apareció/_

_/¿Qué estás diciendo?/ _

_/Mi hermana apareció Matt/ _– sollozó soltando nuevamente el cuchillo – _/Esta viva y esta aquí en casa, conmigo, con los chicos y tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo de perderla/_

_/No la perderás Fran, si hay algo que tengo claro de estar todos estos años contigo, es que eres una mujer muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que tu hermana es igual/_

_/Gracias Matt/_

_/Te veré en un par de días ¿De acuerdo? Un beso/ _

**-¿Estas bien?**_ –_ la voz a su espalda la asustó, no se había percatado de que Quinn se encontraba en la pared de la cocina.

**-Sí, lo siento** – se disculpó limpiándose la cara **– debo parecer un desastre.**

**-Sigues siendo la 2da rubia más guapa del lugar** – bromeó acercándose a ella – **todo estará bien Frannie** – abrazó a su hermana antes de darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salirse de la cocina y se pararse en el salón abierto desde donde podía observar a su hermana – **estuve mirando pasajes para Londres y encontré uno bastante económico para el 21 de noviembre. **

**-¿Va a viajar?**

**-Tengo que verla Fran, ella es…mi cosa perfecta** – tragó con fuerza el nudo que tenia en la garganta – **las cosas con Rachel no salieron como pensaba y Schuester dijo que podía incorporarme cuando quisiera, creo que…** – suspiró sentándose en la banquilla frente a la encimera del fregadero – **necesito tiempo para asimilar tantos cambios y creo que me precipite al tratar de volver con Rachel, aunque no fue culpa mía que la chiquilla se hubiese encaprichado conmigo.**

**-Por supuesto que no es tu culpa Quinn** – había vuelto a la estufa para terminar de preparar los alimentos – **eres una chica guapa y nadie se resiste a los encantos de las chicas Fabray.**

**-¿Por qué no habías relacionado a Beth con esa actriz?** – preguntó luego de unos minutos.

-**Ella se hizo conocida como Phoenix Kyteler** – le pasó un plato con comida a Quinn – **y realmente no he visto muchas de sus entrevistas, pero siempre se presenta así misma como Phoenix **– escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse – **y solo he visto sus películas, que son muy buenas y como dijo ella** – vio a sus 2 hijos acercarse a ellas **– tiene una fuerte enemistad con Rachel, pero de eso te puede hablar mejor Lucy.**

**-¿De que puedo hablar mejor? **– preguntó la chica saludando a su tía con un beso en la cabeza

-**De Phoenix Kyteler**

**-Lucy tiene una obsesión con esa actriz** – comentó Jacob abriendo la nevera – **nos ha hecho ver todas sus películas y cuando estuvo en la Comic Con de Nueva York, hizo que papá nos llevara para que le diera su autógrafo.**

**-¿Sabían que yo tengo una hija?** – preguntó Quinn de la nada y al ver que los 2 chicos asentían continuo – **esta mañana recibí un mensaje de ella, me ha invitado a su casa para que la conozca y empecemos a recuperar el tiempo.**

**-Eso es genial **

**-¿Ya le contestaste el mensaje?** – preguntó Frannie.

**-Le envié un mensaje por whatsapp para preguntarle si el 21 de noviembre podría recogerme en el aeropuerto de Londres. Estoy esperando que me contesté.**

**-¿Vive en Londres? **– preguntó Jacob sentándose en el sofá donde ya estaba Lucy viendo la televisión.

**-Sí y ustedes la conocen** – Quinn se levantó y se sentó en la silla contraria a la de ellos, dejando su teléfono sobre la mesita frente al televisor.

**-¿De que hablas?** – preguntó Lucy luego de que su madre apagara la televisión – **¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó confundida.

**-La hija de Quinn se llama Bethany Corcoran** – les contó Frannie, quien se había sentado en el brazo del sofá y había tomado la mano de Quinn **– mejor conocida como Phoenix Kyteler.**

**-¿¡Qué!?**

**-Sí, ella… –** el teléfono de Quinn se iluminó con la cara de Phoenix atrayendo la atención de los 2 adolescentes – _/¿Hola?/_ – contestó ante la mirada de su familia, quien le hacía señas para que colocara el teléfono en altavoz.

_/¿Quinn Fabray/_ – la voz de una mujer con claro acento inglés había resonado en la silenciosa habitación, tanto Lucy como Jacob tenían los ojos completamente abiertos, al escuchar a la actriz.

_/Hola Beth/_


	10. Chapter 10

**5 de mayo 2012**

**Aeropuerto de Lima**

**8:45 Pm**

Un pequeño grupo de adultos se agrupaba en el punto de información del aeropuerto. El vuelo en el que viajaban Quinn y Kurt debía aterrizar hacía más de una hora, pero, el puesto de control había perdido la comunicación con el piloto 45 minutos después de despegar.

**-¿No pueden revisar si la trayectoria del avión cambió?** – William Schuester se encontraba bastante angustiado, él era el responsable del viaje y había permitido que sus 2 chicos viajaran en un vuelo distinto al de los demás.

**-El avión no aparece en el radar** – le informaba la operadora.

William, Emma y Sue se habían reunido en conjunta en el aeropuerto, luego de que Finn diera el aviso de la desaparición del vuelo, el chico había llegado a casa y al notar sus padres que Kurt no venía con él, tomaron el auto y se fueron para el aeropuerto para esperarlo. Se encontraban en la sala de espera cuando, la aerolínea reportó que el vuelo había desaparecido.

Sue se encontraba a metros de ellos hablando por teléfono, tratando de mover sus influencias para que iniciaran la búsqueda del avión, pero ni Sue Sylvester era lo suficientemente importante como para ordenar una misión militar de rescate.

**-Señor Hummel…**

**-Esto es su culpa Schuester** – el hombre se encontraba bajo un estado de ansiedad y Carol temía que volviera a sufrir un paro cardiorrespiratorio – **usted es el maestro ¿Cómo permite que 2 adolescentes le digan que hacer?** – tragó con fuerza levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado **– no veo a la familia Fabray** – mencionó al notar que los padres de la Cheerio no estaban presentes – ¿**No ha tenido las agallas de llamar a Russell Fabray y decirle lo que ha pasado?** – se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

Y sí, William no había reunido aún el coraje para hacer la trágica llamada. Horas antes, Judy Fabray lo había llamado para decirle que se encontraba en Dayton en una reunión con Russell Fabray y que por favor le dijera a Quinn que regresaba en 2 días, ya que no había podido comunicarse con ella.

**-Señor Hummel, entiendo su enojo, pero…**

**-Usted no entiende nada** – interrumpió a Emma cuando se acercó a ellos – **ustedes no se alcanzan a imaginar que lo que estoy sintiendo, no es su hijo el que se encuentra desaparecido… **– la voz del hombre se entrecortó, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas de la noche – **lo hago personalmente responsable de esto Schuester** – lo miró fijamente – **y tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias de lo que ha sucedido aquí y estoy convencido –** tomó la mano de Carol – **de que la familia Fabray estará conmigo en esto** – sin más, se acercaron nuevamente al punto de información esperando que algo cambiara.

**6 de mayo de 2012**

**Casa Berry**

**7:45 Am**

**-Buenos días papis** – Rachel bajaba alegremente a desayunar con sus padres. Se había quedado extrañada al no saber nada de Quinn el día anterior, pero, supuso que el vuelo debió haberse retrasado y por eso no fue a su casa como se lo había prometido, aunque…si era extraño que no le hubiese avisado que ya había aterrizado.

**-Buenos días pastelito** – Leroy depositó un beso en la frente de su hija – ¿**Qué tal pasaste la noche?**

**-Muy bien – **contestó tomando su vaso de jugo de naranja – **aunque estoy algo preocupada.**

**-¿Qué sucede cariño? **– le preguntó Hiram, quien estaba sentado a su derecha leyendo el periódico

**-Quinn no se ha reportado**

**-Cariño** – Hiram cerró el periódico y lo dejó a un lado – **debe estar con su madre –** tomó la mano de su hija – **debes entender que estarán reconectándose entre ellas y entiendo que debe ser difícil para la señora Fabray comprender que Quinn sea lesbiana.**

**-No creo que sea por eso que no vino ayer** – murmuró sin animo

**-¿Pasó algo en Chicago?** – preguntó Leroy sentándose con ellos para desayunar

-**Finn me propuso matrimonio…otra vez**

**-¿¡Qué!?**

**-Le dije que no…pero** – comenzó a jugar con su cuchara – **vacilé por unos instantes y creo que Quinn esta sentida por eso.**

**-Cariño…**

**-Tomó un vuelo distinto al de nosotros.**

**-¿A que te refieres con que tomó un vuelo distinto?** – preguntó Leroy bastante incrédulo con la noticia.

**-Quinn y Kurt tomaron un vuelo distinto al de nosotros, viajaban más tarde**

**-¿Y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo?**

**-No les preguntaron **– contestó comiendo un pedazo de fruta – **Quinn y Kurt tomaron la decisión ellos solos, no estaba los maestros cuando hicieron el cambio de billetes y ya cuando Mr. Schue se dio cuenta, ya no se pudo hacer nada.**

**-¿Y no le dijiste nada a Quinn?**

**-Pensé que quería tomar un poco de espacio después de lo que sucedió con Finn, pero, me prometió que vendría apenas aterrizara.**

**-Me gustaría hablar con tu maestro** – Hiram miró a su hija bastante pensativo – **no me gustaría saber que has tomado un vuelo distinto al de tus compañeros sin nuestra autorización.**

**-No es importante papi**

**-¿Y se algo les hubiese pasado, qué?** – preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa – **en ese caso ¿Quién responde? El instituto claramente no** – Leroy había entrado en modo abogado – **sería todo responsabilidad de William Schuester**

**-Estas siendo bastante extremista papá**

**-Rach…** – fuertes golpes en la puerta, interrumpieron la charla familiar y el desayuno **– iré a ver quién es** – Leroy se arregló la corbata antes de levantarse de la silla, dejando a su marido con su hija.

**-Tu padre tiene razón ¿Lo sabes? –** miró a su hija quien solo asintió.

**-¡Dime que está aquí por favor! –** la voz de una mujer llenó la casa, alertando a los 2 Berry quienes rápidamente acudieron a la puerta – **¡Por favor Leroy, dime que está aquí!**

**-¿Señora Fabray?** – preguntó Rachel bastante confundida de ver a la mujer, llorando a esa hora de la mañana en su casa

**-¡Rachel!** – se acercó a la chica tomándola de las manos **– cariño, dile a Quinn que baje por favor, dile** – decía tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

**-Quinn no está aquí **– contestó Rachel mirando fijamente a su suegra – **no entiendo ¿Quinn no está en su casa?**

**-¡No puede ser! **– Judy Fabray se dejó caer en los brazos de Leroy quien se encontraba detrás de ella, mientras dejaba que el llanto la invadiera.

-**Iré a preparar té** – murmuró Hiram yendo hacía la cocina.

Después de nos minutos Hiram, regresó con una taza de té, entregándosela a la mujer que no dejaba de sollozar.

**-Judy** – Leroy se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano **– ¿Qué ocurre con Quinn?**

Rachel se encontraba mirando la interacción, algo no se sentía bien, realmente no se sentía bien.

**-Burt Hummel me llamó anoche, cerca de media noche** – empezó a contar después de tomar un poco del té – **me preguntó si yo tenia conocimiento de que Quinn y su hijo habían cambiado de vuelo** – miró a Rachel antes de suspirar y beber más té – **le dije que no**

**-¿Qué te estaba diciendo Rachel?** – habló Leroy luego de que Judy se quedará en silencio por unos minutos – **para algo así necesitas el permiso de los padres.**

**-¿Ocurrió algo con el vuelo?** – preguntó Hiram retomando la conversación, dudaba mucho que Judy Fabray se presentara en su casa, solo para comentarle que Quinn había cambiado de vuelo.

-**El avión** – la voz le tembló alertando a los Berry **– el avión desapareció.**

**-¿¡Qué!?**

**-Estaba con Russell** – siguió hablando ignorando las lágrimas que ya no solo caían en sus mejillas, si no también en las de Rachel – **cuando Burt llamó, nos encontrábamos en Dayton **– bajó la mirada mientras se pasaba la mano por la nariz – **llegamos a Lima en cuanto pudimos, él, se fue directamente para el aeropuerto en donde están los Hummel esperando noticias y yo…pensé que tal vez Quinn estaría aquí.**

**-¿Cómo viniste hasta acá?** – preguntó Hiram colocándose el abrigo

**-Tomé un taxi**

**-Andando** – dijo Leroy levantándose y tomando las llaves que Hiram le había lanzado – **vámonos para el aeropuerto.**

En el trayecto, Judy y Rachel se acurrucaron juntas, dándose mutuo consuelo. Hiram iba distraído mirando por la ventana, mientras que Leroy solo pensaba en las consecuencias que traería esto, para su familia, especialmente para su hija.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, no fue difícil ubicar a los Hummel, ni a Russsel Fabray, quien se encontraba bastante alterado exigiendo explicaciones a los funcionarios de la aerolínea. A su lado, se encontraban varios familiares de las demás familias de pasajeros que viajaban en ese vuelo.

**-¡Esto es inaceptable! –** escucharon al hombre vociferar en contra del empleado – **¡estamos en pleno siglo XXI! ¿¡Como es posible que se desaparezca un avión!?**

**-Señor, tiene que entender**

**-¡No tengo nada que entender! –** dijo acercándose peligrosamente al hombre, tanto, que el guardia de seguridad tuvo que acercarse a ellos – **quiero a mi hija aquí y la quiero ahora**.

Durante la discusión, Leroy Berry pudo observar que Mr. Schue, Emma Pillsbury y Sue Sylvester se encontraban allí con Finn y Carol Hudson.

**-¿Te imaginas donde a Rachel se le hubiese ocurrido cambiar de vuelo con Quinn? **– murmuró Hiram a su esposo, quien lo miró algo angustiado

**-Afortunadamente decidió no hacerlo.**

Lentamente se acercaron a ellos. Judy sin pensarlo, abrazó a su exesposo, llamando la atención de los demás adultos. Sin que Quinn supiera, se habían estado encontrando luego del accidente para tratar de reconstruir su relación. Luego del accidente, Russell se había puesto en contacto con Judy y, sin que Quinn lo supiera, había pagado todo el tratamiento que había necesitado para volver a caminar. Quería tener una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con su hija menor, pero al parecer, dicha oportunidad no llegaría.

**-¡Esto es culpa suya!** – Russell miraba a Mr. Schue con odio en los ojos. En ese momento, Sue y Emma entendieron de donde venia la mirada asesina de Quinn – **es usted un adulto, era el responsable de ese viaje y ¿Qué hizo? Dejar que 2 adolescentes se extravíen en el aire.**

**-Rach… ¿Podemos hablar?** – Finn se había acercado a Rachel sin que nadie se percatara

**-Claro** – contestó limpiándose las lágrimas mientras que se alejaba un poco de sus padres para hablar con el chico.

**-Se que no es el momento, pero… ¿Haz pensando en mi propuesta? **– preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos.

**-¿Qué propuesta?**

**-Si te quieres volver a casar conmigo** – dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el anillo – **Quinn ya no se interpondrá más entre nosotros y podremos estar juntos, como siempre…**

El sonido de la cachetada, detuvo la discusión de Russell con William e hizo que los 7 adultos los miraran confundidos.

**-¿¡Como puedes decirme algo así Finn!?** – Exclamó furiosa – **un minuto** – lo miró aterrada – **sabias que Quinn estaba desaparecida desde anoche y no me dijiste nada.**

**-No lo vi importante y es la verdad Rach** – contestó algo dolido mientras se sostenía la mejilla, sin percatarse que los adultos se acercaban a ellos para saber que había sucedido – **Quinn ya no estará más contigo y podrás casarte conmigo ¿Cuál es el problema?**

**-¡Finn!** – exclamó Carol sorprendida de escuchar a su hijo hablar así.

**-¿Le estas pidiendo matrimonio a la novia de mi hija?** – preguntó Russell bastante incrédulo, llamando la atención de los demás que no sabían que el hombre conocía la naturaleza de la relación de Quinn con Rachel

**-Yo…**

**-Finn creo que es mejor que te marches** – habló Burt bastante afligido, si Finn pensaba que Quinn no volvería, quería decir, que pensaba que Kurt tampoco lo haría.

**-Mamá**

**-En casa hablamos Finn…solo…vete.**

**-Pero….**

**-Veté Finn **– Rachel se abrazó a su padre mientras lloraba


	11. Chapter 11

**24 de diciembre de 2032**

**Lima – Ohio**

**Casa Berry**

**10:45Am**

Ese viernes 24 de diciembre de 2032, el clima en la ciudad de Lima se encontraba bastante frío, el pronostico era una nevada, lo cual era poco usual en la pequeña ciudad. La familia Berry, se encontraba llegando a su pequeña casa, luego de unas vacaciones por el caribe con Judy Fabray, las ventajas de ser ya una pareja jubilada.

Luego de que Quinn desapareciera, los Berry habían desarrollado lentamente una amistad con la familia Fabray, si bien, durante un tiempo ambos hombres esperaron los comentarios homofóbicos de Russell Fabray, con el tiempo aprendieron que el hombre realmente había cambiado y lo mucho que le había afectado la perdida de su hija menor.

**-¿Quieres un té cariño?** – el matrimonio Berry entraba en su casa con varias maletas a cuesta después de casi 3 meses fuera.

**-Por favor –** agradeció Leroy mientras recibía el abrigo de Judy Fabray.

**-¿Con miel Judy?**

**-Sí, gracias** – la mujer se sentó en el sofá notando un rastro de migas sobre la mesita – **¿Rachel estuvo aquí?**

**-No lo sé –** contestó Leroy sentándose a su lado luego de encontrar el control del televisor.

-**Sí estuvo aquí** – escucharon la voz de Hiram desde la cocina – **aquí hay bastante comida chatarra de la que le gusta a Ashley.**

**-Me hubiese gustado verla** – se lamentó el hombre.

Los Berry no habían estado muy de acuerdo del matrimonio de Rachel con Jesse y siendo Rachel, lo tomó como un ataque a su persona y dejó de frecuentar con sus padres y solo iba a casa cuando ellos se encontraban de viaje, lo que había evitado que Ashley los viera con frecuencia.

**-Aquí está el té** – Hiram regresaba con una bandeja con galletas y 3 tazas con té.

Se acomodaron para comer y Leroy encendió el televisor mostrando una rueda de prensa y todos los canales se encontraban en transmisión directa con esa conferencia.

**-¿Qué habrá pasado?** – preguntó Judy mientras Leroy le subía el volumen.

_/Después de varias reuniones y bastantes análisis, hasta el momento sigue siendo un misterio lo que ha sucedido/_ – hablaba un científico canoso mientras enseñaba unas gráficas, antes de que el sonido bajara y hablara el presentador.

_/Aún las más mentes más grandes del planeta no han logrado determinar que sucedió con el vuelo 569…/_

-**Ese es el número del vuelo en el que viajaba Quinn** – murmuró Judy sentándose regiamente dejando la taza sobre la mesita – **No entiendo ¿Qué está pasando?**

Pero antes de que alguno de los 2 hombres pudiera responderle, el presentador siguió hablando.

_/Para el mundo entero es una incógnita lo que sucedió con este vuelo, más que nada porque las personas que venía, no han envejecido ni un solo minuto…muchos de ellos han tratado de seguir con sus vidas, pero, una pasajera en especial, se ha vuelto el foco de los medios de comunicación, la estudiante del William McKinley, Quinn Fabray…/_

**-¿¡Qué!?** – Exclamó Judy levantándose del sofá

_/Desde el minuto 1 en que el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Lima, está chica ha llamado la atención de los medios internacionales/_ – mostraron unas fotografías de Quinn con Frannie saliendo del aeropuerto el 15 de noviembre, logrando que Judy se sentara de sopetón – _/Los fotógrafos sin que la chica se percatara, la siguieron por unos días en la ciudad de Lima/_ – siguieron mostrando fotografías de Quinn con Kurt y sus sobrinos – _/Incluso, la vimos en compañía de Rachel Berry/_ – en ese momento nadie respiraba en la casa Berry – _/pero ahora, Quinn ha llamado la atención por su repentina amistad con Phoenix Kyteler, la estrella británica de 22 años, con quién la vimos hace unos días en Manchester y con quién regresó ayer a Lima, según pudimos observar en las fotografías que han aparecido hoy en los medios/_ – fotografías de Quinn y Phoenix saliendo del aeropuerto con sus respectivos equipajes eran enseñadas – _/Yo me pregunto ¿Quinn Fabray será consiente de la enemistad entre Rachel Berry y Phoenix Kyteler?/_ – dividieron la pantalla mostrando 2 fotografías, una de Quinn con Rachel y otra de Quinn con Phoenix

**-No entiendo** – las manos de Judy temblaban, Leroy apagaba el televisor y Hiram trataba de darle aire con una revista – **préstame tú teléfono **– le pidió a Leroy mientras su voz temblaba. Su móvil se le había caído en altamar, por lo cual, no había podido comunicarse con su hija durante el viaje.

Con sus dedos temblorosos, marcó el número de Frannie y esperó 2 tonos antes de que la llamara fuera descolgada.

_-/¿Hola?/_

_-Frannie._

_-/Hola mamá ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿De que número me estas llamando? _

_-¿Estas en casa?_

_-/Sí…/_

_-Voy para allá_

_-/Pero…/_

Colgó antes de que Frannie pudiera decir otra palabra. Ambos hombres Berry se miraron y asintieron a la pregunta silenciosa de Judy.

**-Nosotros te llevamos **

Rápidamente se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron rumbo a la camioneta que tenían estacionada.

Luego de unos varios minutos de viaje, llegaron a la mansión Fabray. Judy tenía un pequeño departamento en la zona central de Lima, pero, de vez en cuando se quedaba en casa de su hija, aunque evitaba hacerlo puesto que no congeniaba mucho con su yerno.

Judy abrió la puerta y entró seguida de los 2 hombres. Dejó el abrigo sobre el perchero y caminó hacia la cocina en donde vio a Phoenix Kyteler sentada en el banquillo tomando café.

**-Buenos días** – saludó Leroy al ver a la actriz. Sabía de primera mano la relación de la actriz con su hija y sabía que no le gustaría saber que él la había conocido en persona.

**-Buenos días** – saludó con su marcado acento inglés – **Frannie está arriba **

**-Mucho gusto **– Judy estiró su mano – **Judy Fabray **

**-Bethany Corcoran** – se presentó, haciendo que los 3 adultos se sorprendieran al saber su verdadero nombre

**-¿Eres….eres mi nieta?**

**-Sí** – dejó la taza sobre la encimera y se paró para abrazarla.

**-¡Dios mío!** – masculló la mujer antes de sentir los brazos de su nieta.

Leroy y Hiram se miraban entre asombrados y divertidos, Rachel había tenido una competencia – poco sana – con su hermanastra, que a su vez era la hija de su ex novia.

**-¿Crees que Rachel sepa quien es en realidad?** – le susurró Hiram a Leroy viendo aún el abrazo entre las 2 mujeres.

**-No lo creo** – murmuró bastante divertido. Sería interesante ver la reacción de Rachel si se llegase a enterar.

**-No puedo creer lo grande que estás **– Judy se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían sin parar por sus mejillas **– con Russell te enviábamos dinero cada mes…estos últimos meses no lo he enviado porque me encontraba de viaje por el caribe y hasta ahora regreso –** trataba de justificarse sacando una sonrisa en su nieta.

**-No te preocupes** – sonrío tiernamente mientras volvía a sentarse – **el dinero que me han estado enviado, lo he ido invirtiendo en un hospital infantil. Cuando inicié mi carrera en Londres, ese dinero me ayudó a subsistir, ahora no es tan necesario, pero, muchas gracias.**

**-Lo siento tanto** – Judy volvió a derrumbarse y Beth se levantó nuevamente para guitarla al sofá para que se sentara

**-No hay nada que lamentar, iré a prepararte una manzanilla **– miró a los 2 hombres que seguían parados mirándolas y sin presentarse.

-**Leroy y Hiram Berry** – habló rápidamente el ex abogado

**-¿Berry?**

**-Sí, somos los padres de Rachel Berry** – contestó Hiram

**-Vale…** – murmuró desconfiada antes de alejarse de allí rumbo a la cocina.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, escucharon pasos en el 2 piso y luego un ruido por las escaleras.

**-Buenos días… casi tardes** – Frannie se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa **– ¿Cómo están señores Berry?**

**-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Frannie.**

**-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?** – preguntó cortésmente acercándose a su madre, quién al verla automáticamente la abrazó, presa de sus lágrimas.

**-¿Quinn está aquí?** – preguntó sin soltar a su hija mayor, eran demasiadas emociones para su viejo cuerpo.

**-Está arriba** – murmuró besando la cabeza de su madre – **supongo que ya conociste a Beth…**

**-¿Cómo es posible?**

**-¿Qué sea Beth o que Quinn este aquí?**

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Beth regresó con una bandeja con 5 tazas de manzanilla, tenía la sensación de que apenas vieran a Quinn, los presentes se derrumbarían.

**-Aquí tienen** – acercó la bandeja para que los hombres tomaran las tazas.

**-Gracias** – dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita y tomó la taza para Judy y se la entregó en las manos. Cuando era más joven, Beth siempre quiso tener una abuela, con quien poder jugar y contarle sus secretos, pero nunca conoció a los padres de Shelby y Shelby solo le habló de la familia Fabray cuando tenía 15 años, meses más tarde de cuando se enteró de quien era su madre biológica.

Judy se tomó la manzanilla ayudada por su hija y su nieta, ninguno de los presentes en la sala, habían notado la presencia de Quinn, quien se encontraba recostada en la pared observando la escena.

**-Dile a Quinn que baje** – suplicó Judy a su hija, pero antes de que tuviera opción de contestar Quinn habló.

**-Aquí estoy** – las 5 cabezas se giraron hacía donde Quinn se encontraba. Hiram y Leroy automáticamente empezaron a llorar ¡Quinn no había envejecido nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Seguía luciendo como aquella adolescente de 18 años que despareció 20 años atrás

**-¿Quinn?**

**-Hola mamá… **

Judy se levantó a tropezones y rápidamente envolvió a su hija menor en un fuerte abrazo, mientras les agradecía a todos los santos regresarle a su hija, 20 años después, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

El abrazo entre madre e hija se alargó por varios minutos, con llanto de todos los presentes. Beth se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda por haber preparado suficiente manzanilla.

**-¡No lo puedo creer!** – Judy tomaba con asombro la cara de su hija mientras sonreía **– mi pequeñita, no has cambiado nada.**

**-La gente que no sabe quien es, piensan que es mi hija** – comentó Frannie cruzándose de brazos, sacando una risa colectiva.

**-No importa cariño, no importa** – murmuró Judy secándole las lágrimas a Quinn – **estás aquí, Dios te ha dado una nueva oportunidad para vuelvas a empezar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer** – miró a su nieta que sonreía recostada en su tía…o su tía recostada en ella – **puedes venirte a vivir conmigo a mi departamento, si gustas.**

**-Si me gustaría** – dijo finalmente separándose de su madre – **quiero terminar la escuela y mirar que hago con mi vida.**

**-No importa lo que hagas Quinn, lo importante es que seas feliz** – le dijo Leroy, ganándose un abrazo por parte de Quinn **– no sabes cuanto me alegra verte sana y salva.**

**-A mi también me da mucha alegría verlo señor Berry.**

Luego de varias lágrimas y abrazos, se sentaron en la sala a beber – la ya fría manzanilla – que Beth les había preparado.

**-¿Dónde están Lucy y Jacob?** – preguntó Judy quien tenia su mano entrelazada con la de Quinn.

**-Salieron con Matthew a hacer las compras navideñas ¿Les gustaría pasar noche buena con nosotros?** – les preguntó a los Berry.

**-Nos encantaría** – contestaron los 2 hombres emocionados.

**-Nos toca definir claramente como nos llamamos** – habló Quinn luego de unos minutos en silencio

**-¿A qué te refieres hija?**

**-Ya sabes** – se pasó la lengua por los labios. En esos últimos días Beth había descubierto varias manías que pensaba que eran únicas de ella, en Quinn – **la hija de Frannie se llama Lucy Quinn** – miró a su mamá divertida – **yo me llamó Lucy Quinn y Beth **– miró a su hija – **es Bethany Quinn, mi nombre ya no es único como creía **

**-Hablando de eso** – Frannie miró a Beth luego de que pararan de reír – **¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamaran, Beth o Phoenix?**

**-Phoenix es mi nombre artístico y Beth…bueno Beth casi nadie me dice así ahora, así que…pueden decirme Beth** – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¡Perfecto!** – exclamó Frannie – **por fin la familia esta completa…o al menos casi completa** – murmuró recordando a su fallecido padre – **a papá le hubiese gustado mucho conocerte y le habría hecho sentir muy orgulloso ver la mujer en la que te has convertido **– tomó la mano de su sobrina **– todos estamos orgullosos de saber a dónde has llegado** – miró a su hermana – **y de ti, que te tomaste 20 años de vacaciones para lucir más joven que nosotros, eso no es justo**.

Una nueva oleada de risas se escuchó en la casa. La alegría que sentía Judy, no la había experimentado desde que sus hijas eran pequeñas y se escuchaban sus risas por toda la casa mientras jugaban.

**-¿Qué les parece si salimos a almorzar? **– propuso Beth sacando su teléfono – **a la prensa le encantaría ver a los padres de Rachel Berry conmigo **– murmuró secamente haciendo que tanto Quinn como Frannie se sintieran incomodas

**-¿Pasó algo con Rachel?** – preguntó Hiram al ver la reacción de Quinn.

Pero antes de que alguien contestara, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Frannie se escusó y se levantó para ir a abrir y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quienes se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta.

**-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? **

Frente a ella, Rachel Berry, Santana y Brittany López – Pearce, junto con sus hijos, Ashley Weston y Valerie López – Pearce.


	12. Chapter 12

**24 de diciembre de 2032**

**Lima – Ohio **

**Aeropuerto de Lima**

**12:15Pm**

**-¿Estas segura de que Quinn te va a recibir luego de lo que pasó?** – preguntó Santana recogiendo su equipaje de la banda.

Rachel y Ashley habían tomado el primer vuelo disponible rumbo a Lima después de ver la noticia de que Quinn y Phoenix habían arribado el día anterior. Con ellas habían viajado Brittany y Santana con su hija Valerie de 12 años, aprovechando la ocasión para pasar noche buena en compañía de sus familias.

Ashley no se encontraba muy emocionada con la idea de ver a Quinn, luego de descubrir que era la enamorada de su madre y que, era la madre de la enemiga de su madre, aunque todavía desconocía la relación de Rachel con la madre adoptiva de Phoenix.

**-La verdad, conociendo a Quinn, creo que me cerrará la puerta en la cara, pero tengo que intentarlo.**

**-Estás tratando de salvar tu amistad con Quinn a como dé lugar** – Santana la ayudó a bajar la maleta de la cinta – **pero, a mi no me engañas Berry, esto lo estas haciendo con una doble intención.**

**-No hay ninguna doble intención Santana** – masculló arrastrando su maleta hacía la zona de alquiler de vehículos, necesitaba llegar a la mansión Fabray antes de decir en donde quedarse con su hija.

**-Entonces no te importara que primero vayamos a hacer las compras navideñas, luego ir a casa de la familia de Britt, luego a casa de mis padres y por último a ver a Fabray.**

**-Santana…**

**-Realmente no se a que le temes Rachel** – se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que las atendieran **– de haber admitido desde un principio que seguías enamorada de Quinn, nada de esto estaría pasando, estarías dichosa con ella y no habría lugar a ningún malentendido.**

**-¿Lo dices por mi o por ti?** – la miró seriamente – **si mi memoria no me falla, tu también le hablaste fuerte a Quinn ese día por teléfono.**

**-En realidad yo solo le dije que no perdía el tiempo, además Quinn no me quiere a mí para pareja.**

**-A mí tampoco me quiere para pareja** – murmuró Rachel regresando su atención al dependiente.

**-¿Culpa de quién es?** – sonrió victoriosa cuando Rachel la ignoró.

En un auto de 5 plazas y con un baúl bastante grande, salieron del aeropuerto, rumbo a la mansión Fabray. Frannie le había hecho una serie de ajustes a la casa cuando se mudo allí con su marido, haciéndola ver igual de lujosa a como era por dentro. La casa se había convertido en una de las más costosas de Lima.

Rachel conducía en silencio, pensando que le diría a Quinn cuando la tuviera en frente, sabía que había actuado mal, cuando había visto aquella fotografía de Quinn con Phoenix…Beth, los celos habían hablado por ella. Desde que habían empezado a salir, se había sentido insegura respecto a su relación con Quinn, sentía que en cualquier momento la rubia la cambiaria por una chica mucho más guapa que ella y conocer a Phoenix Kyteler, que representaba todo lo que ella no era, le había generado envidia, aunque sus amigos y familia creían que era porque le había quitado el papel en aquella película que no quería ni recordar el nombre, y aunque en parte también se debía a eso – gran parte se debía a eso – sentía que las chicas como Phoenix eran las que Quinn se merecía en su vida, así que, cuando vio la foto de Quinn con ella y como se había referido a ella, había visto rojo.

Al estacionar frente a la mansión, vieron varios autos lujosos y una camioneta que, de haber prestado más atención, abrían visto que era la de los Berry.

**-Aquí voy** – apagó el motor y se bajó del auto seguida de su hija y del matrimonio López – Pearce. Tomó aire – bastante aire – y tocó el timbre. Luego de unos segundos, escuchó unos pasos hasta que…

**-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?**

Frente a ellas se encontraba Frannie Jenner con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

**-Necesito hablar con Quinn** – habló Rachel tratando de entrar a la casa, a lo cual, Frannie estiro su brazo impidiéndole el paso.

**-Te presentas en mi casa sin avisar luego de lo que pasó y ¿pretendes ingresar sin mi autorización?**

**-Ya te dije, necesito hablar con Quinn** – trató de volver a ingresar sin mejorar el resultado **– Frannie…**

**-¿Rachel? **– la voz de Hiram resonó tras Frannie, quién movió su brazo para darle paso al hombre **– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...hola Ashley**

**-Hola abuelo** – saludó la chica acercándose a él para darle un abrazo.

**-Podría preguntarte lo mismo**

**-Vine a saludar a Quinn, hoy nos enteramos con tu padre de lo que había sucedido y decidimos venir a ver que había ocurrido con ella. **

**-¿Papá está aquí?**

**-S**í – miró hacia dentro donde solo vio a Leroy charlando con Judy – **pero ocurre algo ¿Por qué Frannie no te deja ingresar? **– preguntó confundido, hasta donde sabia Rachel no tenía ningún problema con la familia Fabray.

**-Que ella misma te lo explique** – contestó secamente, abriendo más la puerta al percatarse de los fotógrafos que empezaban a llegar a la casa – **aunque no quiero, es mejor que continuemos está conversación a dentro** – se movió para dejarlas entrar antes de que los fotógrafos terminaran de sacar las cámaras.

Después de cerrar la puerta, los guío hasta la sala, señalándoles el sofá para que tomarán asiento.

**-¿Rachel? ¿Ashley?** – preguntó Leroy bastante confundido

**-Hola abuelo** – saludó la chica abrazándolo con cariño.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?** – preguntó el hombre. Rachel desde hacia muchos años no pasaba esas festividades con ellos.

**-Necesito hablar con Quinn** – contestó mirando a todos lados y sin mirar a nadie en concreto – **señora Fabray ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Dime Judy cariño** – saludó la mujer antes de mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Rachel – **mucho gusto, Judy Fabray.**

**-Ashley Weston.**

**-Ella es la madre de Quinn** – habló Santana incorporándose al grupo, haciendo que Ashley la mirara de mala manera, aún no podía creer que se hubiese encaprichado con una mujer de 38 años…de 18… con la pretendiente de su madre.

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones, se sentaron en silencio. Frannie negaba con la cabeza, mientras los 3 mayores se preguntaban qué había sucedido.

**-Hemos pedido comida china** – Quinn salía de la cocina con una sonrisa, que se borró al ver quienes estaban allí – **Creo que tendremos que pedir más comida** – murmuró a alguien a sus espaldas – **¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**-Necesito hablar contigo** – expresó Rachel acercándose a ella – **es importante**

**-¿Por qué debería escucharte luego de lo que me dijiste? –** preguntó Quinn cruzándose de brazos

**-Por favor Quinn, hablemos en privado** – trató de tomarla del brazo, a lo que la chica se soltó bruscamente.

**-Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo en frente de todos –** alzó su ceja retándola. Sabia que la morena no diría nada con la presencia de sus padres allí.

**-Quinn…por favor** – le suplicó sabiendo que la rubia no cambiaría su opinión.

**-¿Qué esta sucediendo? –** preguntó Leroy confundido al ver la actitud de Quinn con su hija.

**-Quinn… **

**-No quiero hablar contigo Rachel, ni a solas ni en público** – manifestó Quinn alejándose de ella – **si gustas quedarte aquí y si a Frannie le parece bien, puedes quedarte a almorzar con nosotros.**

**-Me da igual** – dijo Frannie con desdén ignorando la mirada interrogante de su madre.

-**La comida ya viene en camino** – Rachel desvió la mirada al escuchar ese acento inglés que venía desde la cocina – **Rachel Berry** – masculló la actriz cuando llegó a la sala.

**-Phoenix Kyteler** – contestó sin saber a quién mirar. Sabía que estaba en Lima, pero no esperaba encontrársela ese día en la casa de Quinn.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **– preguntó pasando su brazo alrededor de Quinn, logrando que la morena tensará la mandíbula.

**-Necesito hablar con Quinn** – contestó seriamente – **y hasta que no hable con ella, no me iré de aquí.**

**-¡Un momento!** – exclamó Judy harta de la incomodidad que se vivía en la sala **– ¿Quién me quiere explicar que está sucediendo?**

**-Yo te contestó…abuela** – dijo Beth lentamente mientras sonreía – **hace un par de días** – fijo su mirada en los 3 mayores **– la señora St. James, llamó a Quinn** – miró a Rachel fijamente – **mi madre** – sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Quinn **– y le dijo** – meditó un poco mientras se pasaba la lengua por los dientes – **¿Cómo fue que dijiste?** – los que no la conocían – que eran todos en realidad – notaron que fingía pensar – **ah sí** – levantó la ceja al mejor estilo Fabray **– que entre perras nos entendíamos y que Quinn la estaba pasando de maravilla conmigo, que soy una zorra, tus palabras, no las mías.**

**-¡Rachel!** – exclamó Leroy horrorizado

**-Déjame decirte una cosa Rachel** – se alejó de Quinn mientras hacia sonar su cuello – **si Quinn me hubiera abierto las piernas como le dijiste, sería incesto y por más avanzados que estemos, aún es muy mal visto**

**-Será mejor que me vaya **– murmuró Rachel alejándose de las chicas, notando la mirada decepcionada de sus padres.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y nuevas voces se escucharon.

**-A fuera está lleno de fotógrafos** – indicó la voz de un hombre que Rachel no conocía – **eh…** – miró a todos los presentes algo incomodo – **Matthew Jenner** – se presentó cuando sus hijos entraban en la sala

**-Hola** – saludaron los 2 adolescentes **– Jacob Jenner – **se presentó el chico

**-Lucy Quinn Jenner** – se presentó la chica, mirando sin querer a Ashley que estaba con la boca abierta.

"_Enamoradiza como su madre"_ pensó Santana al ver la mirada de su sobrina con la sobrina de Quinn.

**-Al menos ya Rachel se quitó un problema de encima** – le susurró Britt a Santana quién solo asintió.

**-¡Bueno! –** exclamó Frannie rompiendo el silencio incomodo – **vamos a poner la mesa** – caminaba hacia la cocina – **¿Les gusta la comida china? **– preguntó mirando a Ashley, quien solo asintió – **¡Perfecto! **– miró a Quinn – **ayúdame en la cocina a preparar los platos y vasos para cuando llegue la comida.**

**-¿Pidieron comida china? **– preguntó Jacob caminando tras su madre y su tía hacia la cocina.

**-¿Ya has leído el guion de la película de Barbra Streisand?** – preguntó Lucy acercándose a Phoenix, quién solo sonreía al ver la cara de disgusto de Rachel, al recordar que le había ganado el papel.

**-Lo he estado leyendo y me ha gustado, la primera semana de Enero, tengo reunión con Barbra Streisand para mirar algunos detalles por si quiere ir **– Beth sabía bien, que su prima era bastante fan de ella y le había causado gracia cuando había visto la habitación de la chica y la foto que tenían juntas de hacía ya tiempo, pero, independientemente de eso, habían congeniado muy bien, no por nada, las 2 compartían el mismo segundo nombre "Quinn"

**-Rachel pequeña** – la voz de Frannie sonó por la cocina, sacando algunas risas al llamar así a Ashley – **ven y nos ayudas con esto, por favor.**

De esa manera, Rachel y compañía se vieron obligadas a quedarse al improvisado almuerzo.

Luego de que la mesa estuvo puesta y varias sillas fueron agregadas. Quinn se acercó a donde estaba su hija y su sobrina sentadas y se puso a conversar con ellas. Desde el otro lado de la sala, Rachel y Santana las miraban en completo silencio.

-**Si hubiésemos sabido desde un principio quien era Phoenix, las cosas habrían sido distintas **– Santana miró a su amiga – **en serio Rachel **– siguió hablando luego de que la escuchó suspirar – **no habrías tenido tanto lío con ella y ella sería ahora tu amiga a la hora de reconquistar a su madre, pero ahora, ella te ve como su enemiga.**

**-Gracias por el apoyo moral Santana.**

**-Es la verdad, lamentablemente.**

La risa de Quinn resonó por toda la sala, atrayendo la atención de los pequeños grupos de conversación que se habían armado. Beth y Lucy reían con ella, pero más que reír con ella, reían por la forma en que Quinn se estaba riendo. Con disimulo, Frannie sacó su teléfono y tomó una fotografía del momento, quería guardar, no solo en su memoria, la cara de felicidad de Quinn, al estar rodeada de su hija y de su sobrina.

-**Jake, cariño** – Judy se acercó al chico que estaba con su padre – **tómame por favor una foto con mis hijas y mis nietas** – le entregó su teléfono acercándose a Quinn y haciéndole señas a Frannie para que hiciera lo mismo.

Luego de un par de fotos de solo las chicas y luego otras con Jake, la comida llegó y aunque Quinn no se había dirigido directamente a Rache luego de la confrontación con Beth, quienes conocían su historia, si se percataron de algunas miradas que la rubia le lanzaba a la morena, tal vez, no todo estaba perdido…o al menos eso quería creer Rachel, sabia que tenía que compensarla por lo que le había dicho y por el daño que eso le había causado a la rubia.


End file.
